Encuentros en la soledad
by satriana
Summary: La soledad a veces es capaz de unir a las personas. Draco Malfoy es un tipo orgulloso y todos lo saben, pero lo que pocos saben de él es que está enamorado de Hermione Granger la sangre sucia desde cuarto año. Sin su padre y estando en último curso intentara el hacer real lo imposible, aún sabiendo que no tienen un futuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos soy nueva aquí en la industria de los fic y éste es mi primer Dramione en lo personal es una de las parejas que me costo entender, pero le tome el gusto y si ahora estoy tan encaprichada con ellos que quise armarme de valor y esperar los tomatazos. Bueno los dejo con el primer cap. Dejen reviews y comentarios que me harán de sobra felices y me ayudaran a mejorar esta historia.**

Cap 1: Los efectos del baile de los tres magos.

Era un día gris, pálido y tenue. Uno de esos que Draco Malfoy disfrutaba intensamente por su lúgubre ambiente. El aludido estaba encerrado en su alcoba. Pasaba en ella la mayor parte de su tiempo durante las vacaciones. Después de que Lucius hubiese sido encerrado y condenado al beso del dementor en Azkaban; no se le apetecía pasar gran parte del día viendo como su madre sufría en silencio y adoptaba la actitud de una dama aristócrata frente al duelo.

Ambos sufrían, pues si bien Lucius era un padre exigente y cruel Draco le quería. Porque pese a todos los crucios y demás maleficios que aquél hombre le había lanzado a su propio hijo como castigo al incumplimiento de las expectativas. Lucius Malfoy amaba a su esposa Narcissa y al fruto de su unión, su único hijo Draco.

El primero de septiembre se acercaba y como todos los años tendría que volver a Hogwarts para su último año. El lugar en donde todos lo verían de dos maneras. La primera como el imponente príncipe de Slytherin y la segunda como el hijo del mortífago Lucius Malfoy asesino de sangres sucia entre otros crímenes. Y si bien su educación siempre le había indicado la superioridad de los sangre pura y hasta la fecha había hecho ahínco de toda su crueldad contra los hijos de Muggles. Esas creencias estaban un tanto distantes desde su cuarto año en el famoso colegio de magia y hechicería.

Claro él nunca había desafiado a su padre y por el bien de las apariencias se portaba como un completo patán sintiéndose el rey del mundo. Cosa que no era del todo desagradable y que le brindaba un grado de placer. Le iba inmensamente bien con las chicas. Podía tener a cualquiera que el deseara en un par de días. Y sin embargo había una a la que jamás podría acariciar o decir un cumplido. Aquella chica de cabellos rebeldes que se había convertido en una hermosa mujer. Esa que le traía suspirando desde el baile del torneo de los tres magos. Hermione Granger.

Premio anual y Prefecta de Gryffindor. Y más importante una hija de Muggles con la que nunca habría un futuro. Y él lo sabía bien por eso se empeñaba en despreciarle el doble. En fingir aquél odio altivo que decía tenerle. En confundirla cada vez que había tenido un gesto amable con ella. En cambiar su extraño sentimiento en una aversión.

Nada funcionaba para él. Ella lo traía loco sin tan siquiera darse cuenta. –Vaya Granger a veces no eres tan lista como todos cree- decía. Y si bien ahora su padre ya no podría torturarlo o desheredarlo tampoco era un idiota romántico como el que seguro Granger deseaba. Sabía que ella estaba interesada en la comadreja. Aunque el fuera un bocazas con ella y siempre terminara haciéndola llorar. Además él tenía aún el orgullo de su familia. Cosa que debía cuidar y después de todo si lo intentaba era obvio que ella lo rechazaría y ser rechazado por una hija de Muggles sería la peor humillación de su vida. Y sin embargo no le rechazó aquella noche.

Mientras tanto en la madriguera.

-Ya suelta ese libro Mione- decía la menor de los Weasley mientras Hermione dejaba el libro sobre la cama- Y bien Ginny que es tan urgente- dijo mirando en una mezcla de enfado y sarcasmo que la peliroja decidió ignorar- Herms, verás es sobre Harry… esto yo quiero sorprenderlo por su cumpleaños y bueno tú sabes… quiero…- pero Hermione la interrumpió diciendo- DE NINGUNA MANERA GINEBRA WEASLEY!- la eludida agacho la cabeza, pero enseguida se armó de valor para contraatacar. –Bueno Herms supongo que a nadie le molestará saber lo que pasó con Malfoy la noche del baile de los tres magos o si?- dijo aquello último con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro. Rápidamente Hermione bajo la mirada a la vez que los colores se le subían violentamente al rostro. –Tú ganas- concluyo.

Ginny se sintió satisfecha de su táctica. Ahora podría darle su "regalo" de cumpleaños a Harry. Aunque no se enorgullecía del chantaje emocional que había usado para persuadir a su amiga. Sabía bien que aquél recuerdo le había sido "confiado" cuidadosamente y que no había ninguna otra persona que lo supiese a pesar de que quién creería algo tan inverosímil. Hermione por su parte no dejaba de estar sonrojada, Ginny le había hecho recordar "esa" noche y más específicamente la parte de Malfoy.

**Flashback*****

Ron le había sacado en cara de que Vicktor Krum sólo la había invitado al baile para intentar adivinar la estrategia de Harry y había terminado llorando completamente sola en las gradas del Hall. Hasta que inesperadamente.

-Creo que las lágrimas no combinan con el vestido, pero es cierto tienes un pésimo gusto Granger- ella reconoció el habitual modo de arrastras las palabras de Malfoy y alzó la vista en un intento de defenderse y guardar su dignidad, pero lo que vio le quito todo pensamiento. El sly estaba frente a ella con una mano tendida como si estuviera invitándola a bailar. Cosa que sólo comprobó cuando éste habló nuevamente.

-Vamos deja de llorar y te concederé el honor de una pieza conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa de lado- De qué hablas Malfoy- fue todo lo que articuló, pero él la asió con fuerza para levantarla quedando frente a frente. –He dicho que quiero bailar contigo por si no lo has entendido. –Pero… pero- dijo sintiendo como el rubor subía a sus mejillas. –Considérate afortunada y agradece mi misericordia, además eres la chica más atractiva de ese baile- agregó en voz seductora- Y quería reservar una pieza para ti.

Consciente de que sus mejillas ardían comenzó a bailar con aquél extraño Draco que no estaba insultándola y encima le había hecho sentir hermosa. Se dieron el tiempo de bailar una pieza musical. Sin tener la menor idea del porqué de esa extraña situación. Sus ojos castaños clavados a los ojos de hielo del Sly. Las manos de Draco, una sosteniendo la suya y la otra en su cadera. Era surrealista y ciertamente fue bruscamente traída a la realidad después de que la canción terminara.

-No digas nada de esto Granger, no me hagas lanzarte un Obliviate- fue lo último que dijo el príncipe de Slytherin que desapareció por uno de los pasillos dejándola sola. De lo que no se habían percatado era de los curiosos ojos de una pelirroja que había presenciado aquella escena.

**Fin del flashback*****

Ginny…- vaciló Hermione- Si?- contesto la chica de orbes azules- Cómo crees que se tomen Harry y Ron lo de los premios anuales?- la pelirroja medito un poco su respuesta y contestó- Pues creo que no le hará ninguna gracia que compartas torre con Draco Malfoy, pero tendrán que aceptarlo, ahora la pregunta es cómo te sientes tú al respecto?- La castaña no esperaba aquella pregunta y se limitó a contestar un- No lo sé Ginny, no nos llevamos precisamente bien y todos lo saben. –Bueno eso no es del todo cierto o sí? Herms- dijo la pequeña Weasley- Y vuelves con eso Ginny ya te lo he dicho entre Draco Malfoy y yo jamás pasaría nada- dijo con tono cansino- Lo sé, pero me es curioso que a pesar de todo no te desagrade la idea- y guiño un ojo a su amiga que adopto el color de su cabello- Ginebra Weasley que idioteces dices- Bueno lo que pasó esa noche fue muy extraño- Lo sé- dijo Hermione con más nostalgia de la que quería permitirse sentir- Malfoy fue un caballero- Sabes Herms, puede que el hurón no sea tan malo- se miraron y ambos rompieron en risas- jajajajaja y ahora que sigue Ginny Voldemort quiere la paz mundial o qué?.

Bueno Mione iré a buscar a Harry, vienes?- pregunto la pelirroja poniéndose en pie al lado de la puerta- Nah, les alcanzo más tarde quiero terminar mi libro- dijo señalando a su precioso libro muggle- Como quieras- fue lo último que dijo la pequeña chica antes de cerrar la puerta dejando sola a Hermione quien se acostó en la cama y tomo su libro entre las manos mas no para leerlo. Lo sostenía mientras sus pensamientos divagaban en aquel baile con Draco.

**Bueno he aquí el primer cap se que me ha quedado un tanto flojo, pero no sean tan crueles y déjenme un review para poder mejorar la historia. Y si como verán a Draco si le gusta Hermione y lo sabe bien, pero tampoco concibe que pueda existir algo entre ellos. Y por otra parte Ginny chantajea a Hermione con uno de los secretos que tiene sobre un baile surrealista con Malfoy. Pues si bien vemos a Hermione sonrojarse (es porque obvio Draco es muy guapo y le gusta ¬¬) Ella si que no sabe que esa atracción pueda convertirse en sentimientos. En el siguiente cap aparecerán Harry y Ron, también Neville y Luna y todos se enteraran de lo de los premios anuales intentare colgar semanalmente pero si tardo un poco no me maten porfa los quiero besos Sat.**


	2. Chapter 2 El sapo de Neville?

**Hola a todos de nuevo. Hay que decirles me han hecho muy feliz con sus reviews del primer cap y pues me han animado a seguir esta historia. Como algunos de ustedes me dijeron he trabajado en los diálogos para que ya no caigan tan pesados los adoro es enserio. Bueno los dejo con el cap.**

Cap 2: El sapo de Neville?

Faltaban sólo dos días para que los alumnos de Hogwarts regresaran a su amado colegio (no tan amado por algunos). Los días en la Madriguera habían pasado rápido y entretenidos y ahora con escaso tiempo Hermione decidió que era el momento de decirles a Harry y Ron sobre la torre de los premios anuales.

-Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo Mione?- dijo la menor de los Weasley.

-Claro Ginny, si no les digo hoy, siento que no seré capaz de hacerlo hasta que estemos en el expreso y la verdad no me apetece dar explicaciones en el tren- dijo una seria Hermione.

-Bueno creo que no soy quién para criticar eso y tienes razón mejor les dices hoy- dijo sonriendo Ginny.

La verdad era que Hermione había sonado segura y Ginny le había creído, pero en el fondo estaba más que aterrada. De sobra sabía que todo aquello no resultaría bien sobre todo con Ron. Ella lo quería mucho ciertamente, pero a veces no entendía como era capaz de ser su amiga si con lo insoportable que se ponía con sus frecuentes discusiones le hacía competencia a Malfoy. Malfoy! Estaba pensando nuevamente en él. Esa situación le aterraba. Sabía que Draco no le haría daño, pero de seguro buscaría hacerle la vida imposible mientras compartieran esa torre. Bueno debía tranquilizarse y pensar en eso luego ahora era tiempo de hablar con sus amigos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Y bien Hermione de que quieres hablarnos?- dijo Harry con una mezcla de confusión al ver a su amiga nerviosa.

-Bueno chicos hace unos días mientras aún estaba en casa me enviaron una nota de Hogwarts para decirme que deberé alojarme en la torre de los premios anuales- dijo apresuradamente debido al nerviosismo.

-Eso es maravilloso- dijo Ron con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Ciertamente no le sorprendía, ni a nadie. Todos sabían que Hermione era la más lista del colegio.

-Pero… -dijo Harry quien conocía lo suficiente a Hermione como para saber que había algo más.

-Pero no estaré sola- dijo la castaña firmemente- hay otro premio anual.

-Bueno eso no está mal Herms- dijo Harry con una sonrisa sincera.

-Espera…- ahora hablaba el pelirrojo- quién es? Creí que no había otro sabiendo en Hogwarts.

El último comentario de Ron le supo amargo a Hermione. Ella sabía de sobra que todos creían que era una insufrible sabionda, pero le desagradó demasiado que uno de sus mejores amigos se lo recordara. Una ira contenida comenzó a subir por sus mejillas tornándolas de un color rojo.

-Pues si hay otro SABIONDO en Hogwarts y es Draco Malfoy- dijo Hermione enfatizando la palabra que tanto le molestaba.

Ahora era el rostro de Ron que se había tornado de un rojo intenso y la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro. Harry por su parte había abierto la boca y la había vuelto a cerrar sin decir nada. Él creía que de seguro sería algún Ravenclaw o en su defecto Theodore Nott quién también había sacado muy buenas notas, pero Malfoy.

-Pero ese idiota no puede ser cierto!- dijo Ron exasperado.

-Pues el idiota saco excelentes como yo Ron y en todo caso tú no- dijo una resentida Hermione.

-QUË?!- gritó Ron- acaso estás diciendo que Malfoy es mejor que yo!

-Es más listo- se limitó a decir la castaña.

-Escuchala Harry- chilló un dolido Ron.

-Bueno ya basta tranquilos los dos. Primero Ron ciertamente si es un premio anual saca mejores notas que nosotros y la mayoría. Segundo por qué no nos dijiste antes Herms?- dijo Harry mirando a ambos seriamente.

-Pero… pero- fue lo único que articuló Ron. Era cierto Malfoy lo superaba en sus calificaciones y aunque no lo admitiera le tenía envidia por eso y por compartir esa preciosa torre con Hermione. De seguro sería un lugar maravilloso.

-Era porque sabía que reaccionaría así- dijo la Gryffindor señalando a Ron y levantándose molesta de la silla del comedor para dirigirse a la alcoba que compartía con Ginny.

-Hermione… -dijo Harry en un pésimo intento de hacer que su mejor amiga se quedara con ellos- Discúlpate con ella Ron.

-Es enserio Harry? Ella es la que me debe una disculpa- dijo un ofendido Ron.

-No estoy bromeando Ronald vas y lo arreglas- le ordeno un molesto Harry.

Ron se levantó y siguió a Hermione. En el fondo sabía bien que él había empezado con aquello y era el momento de arreglarlo. Luego de una charla entre gritos y protestas los tres amigos pudieron acercarse y hablar sobre el regreso a Hogwarts y darle su apoyo a Hermione. Ofreciendo golpear y hechizar a Malfoy si se atrevía a hacerle daño. Pero ellos que sabían.

La estación de King Cross estaba abarrotada por los alumnos, habituales y nuevos, de Hogwarts. Draco pasaba entre la multitud con una elegancia propia de un aristócrata. Con la insignia de Prefecto brillando en su pecho. Todos le abrían paso. Unos porque sabían que no era buena idea meterse con Malfoy y otros por el imponente porte del rubio.

Sus ojos no reparaban en nada ni en nadie. Esa mañana había viajado solo, pues quería evitar que su madre tuviese que verlo partir. Se había despedido de ella prometiendo escribirle cada vez que su tiempo se lo permitiera. Esto había reconfortado a Narcissa quien había abrazado y cubierto de besos a su único y amado hijo. Realmente Draco era un buen hijo y se esforzaba en ser lo más cariñoso que podía con su madre, pues pese a lo que todos pudiesen pensar, él la amaba.

Se subió de inmediato en el expreso y busco un compartimiento vacío. No le apetecía estar con sus compañeros ni con los prefectos. Quería estar solo hasta llegar al colegio. Y que mejor lugar que el lugar designado para los premios anuales. Era sólo para él y Granger y ella de seguro preferiría ir con sus molestos amigos todo el viaje. Granger…

Aquella sensación tan peculiar le sobrevino en el instante en que pensó en ella dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el asiento. Este año debería ser maravilloso. Compartiría torre con ella, pero aquello no se sentía del todo bien. Se suponía que él la odiaba y ella lo creía así que era evidente que el ambiente tendría que ser hostil. Él debía reafirmar su desprecio hacía la Gryffindor, pero se empezaba a cuestionar que tan cierto era aquello.

Si lo pensaba bien era su último año y posiblemente no volvería a ver a la castaña. Y eso en alguna forma le causaba nostalgia. Adoraba hacerla enojar y dejarla con la palabra en la boca, pero ya no quería hacerla sentir tan mal. Suficiente tenía ella con los berrinches inmaduros de la comadreja y con el egocéntrico de Potter. Podía tratarla levemente mejor si se lo proponía. Definitivamente podía ser el mejor de sus años y entonces recordó a su padre. Él no admitiría aquella desfachatez. Y entonces clavo su vista en la ventana sin darse cuenta cuando el tren había arrancado y cuanto había recorrido en lo que estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione había pasado un tiempo con sus amigos en el expreso. Habían estado bromeando y charlando amenamente se habían sentado con Neville y Luna también con quienes compartieron lo que habían hecho en vacaciones. Luna había terminado diciendo un chiste sobre los Pumpikers con un aire soñador y todos rieron más por la extrañeza de lo que ella dijo que del chiste, pero al cabo rieron. La estaban pasando bien, pero Hermione sentía en el fondo el peso de ir al compartimiento de premios anuales. Así que se puso de pie y se despidió de sus amigos prometiendo que estaría bien y que se cuidaría.

Paso a lo largo del tren dirigiéndose a lo que probablemente sería un compartimiento vacío o peor aún, uno con Draco Malfoy. Y sin embargo no sonaba tan mal. En el fondo estaba emocionada por asistir a su último año y tenía un buen presentimiento de que las cosas saldrían bien. Antes de entrar miró al interior a través del cristal. Para su sorpresa Malfoy estaba ahí con la vista perdida en el paisaje y aquello le produjo cierta curiosidad.

Entro lo más silenciosamente que le fue posible, pero justo cuando cerró con extremado cuidado la puerta Draco habló.

-Buscas el sapo de Neville, Granger?- aquello lo dijo mirándola con superflua sorpresa y con un deje arrogante.

-De qué hablas Malfoy?- dijo Hermione sorprendida de que él la hubiese escuchado entrar.

-Tú sabes de que hablo o ya no lo recuerdas?- dijo en un tono levemente nostálgico y con una sonrisa de lado.

-De qué…- la castaña iba a hacerle de nuevo la pregunta pero entonces cayo en la cuenta de lo que Malfoy le decía- Ah eso…

Hubo un silencio y ella se sentó en el asiento paralelo al de Draco quien ya había fijado nuevamente su vista en la ventana. Empezó a recordar aquél momento que creía olvidado por el tiempo y los insultos del Sly.

**Flashback*****

Era su primer año en Hogwarts y Hemione estaba deslumbrada y emocionada por todo lo que le esperaba ese año y los siguientes. Cuando subió al expreso y busco un compartimiento se topó con un niño llamado Neville que había perdido su sapo y se ofreció a ayudarle a buscarlo. Así fue abriendo de compartimiento en compartimiento en busca del animal. Entre los muchos que abrió se encontró a un niño rubio y solitario.

-Hola has visto un sapo? Un chico llamado Neville le ha perdido- dijo la pequeña chica sacando al chico de ojos de hielo de su ensimismamiento.

-Un sapo dices, pues no lo he visto- dijo levantando los hombros.

-Ya veo- dijo Hermione- Oye no deberías estar tan solo sabes, hay muchos niños y niñas agradables con los cuales puedes sentarte.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero a veces me gusta estar solo- dijo el pequeño Draco con un tono lúgubre.

-Bueno podría quedarme un rato contigo si quieres, sé que dijiste que te gustaba estar solo, pero a veces es agradable charlar con alguien- dijo una sonriente Hermione.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero enserio prefiero estar solo en este momento si no te molesta- dijo cortésmente Malfoy

-Bueno respeto eso- dijo la castaña y le tendió una mano- Soy Hermione Granger un gusto.

-Draco Malfoy- respondió Draco tomando la mano de Hermione y dedicándole una sonrisa. Que encendió las mejillas de la pequeña niña.

-Debo… debo irme- soltó Hermione nerviosa y se alejó sonriente.

Draco sólo hizo un gesto de despedida con una radiante sonrisa y ella se fue. Después había encontrado a sus actuales mejores amigos en busca del sapo de Neville. Y había transcurrido todo el camino a Hogwarts con otros niños y niñas alegremente.

**Fin del Flashback*****

Una sonrisa torpe se posó en los labios de Hermione debido a aquél curioso recuerdo. Como Draco estaba fijo en la ventana y parecía que no la molestaría saco uno de sus libros y se recostó a lo largo del amplio asiento empezando a leer. Draco por su cuenta la miro de reojo y no pasó desapercibido ningún detalle este año el cabello de Granger estaba más dócil y sus ropas más entalladas. No se le pasaron por alto los 5 centímetros más arriba de la rodilla de su falda ni su perfume de lirios. Era sencillamente hermosa, pero él no podía decírselo sin más.

-No te ves mal Granger- soltó arrastrando las palabras.

-Gracias supongo- dijo con indiferencia Hermione. Estando a la defensiva y alerta. Ahí empezaba la pesadilla de ese año de seguro.

-Oye no tienes por qué estar a la defensiva siempre, enserio te ves bien- dijo Draco de manera maliciosa.

Hermione se sonrojo levemente y abrió su boca para defenderse, pero se detuvo. Aquello había sido un cumplido?. Pero era Draco Malfoy el tipo que siempre le decía sangre sucia inmunda. Ahora le decía que se veía bien y no con sarcasmo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba tardando en responder y eso sugería debilidad ante el Slytherin.

-Pero que mosco te ha picado Malfoy- dijo con disimulado enfado.

-Tranquila Granger ninguno a mí, pero tal vez a ti sí- dijo con ironía- ya sabes generalmente cuando halago a una chica se tira a mis brazos y se siente afortunada en vez de molestarse- diciendo aquello con su característica arrogancia.

La Gryffindor por su parte se sintió en una mezcla entre ofendida y halagada, pues si había sido un cumplido, pero ahora el arrogante de Malfoy la comparaba con sus idiotas conquista.

-Lamento decepcionarte Malfoy, pero no soy una de tus chicas idiotas- dijo con reticencia.

-Ya cálmate sólo quiero que nuestra relación sea menos hostil- dijo Draco con una sonrisa de lado. Sintiéndose el rey del mundo al ver las mejillas de Hermione en un tono escarlata y su mirada clavada en el suelo. Aquí iban ella tenía que explotar.

-NOSOTROS no tenemos ninguna RELACIÓN MALFOY!- soltó enfadada la castaña.

-Bueno si hay un nosotros significa que hay una relación no crees. Además sé que en el fondo me amas en secreto, pero no te preocupes me gustan las chicas tímidas que me admiran en secreto- dijo triunfalmente con aire vencedor y autosuficiente. Sonriendo ampliamente y con un resplandeciente orgullo de casanova elevado.

-CALLATË MALFOY YO NO TE AMO, TAMPOCO TE ADMIRO EN SECRETO IDIOTA!- dijo Hermione con una ira inmensa. Como se atrevía el a decirle eso. Era un cretino y siempre la hacía enfadar y ahora le decía que ella lo amaba. Que desfachatez aunque lo que en sí le había enojado era que la comparara con aquellas tontas que suspiraban por él.

-Bueno todas lo niegan, pero digamos que a ti te creo Granger no eres una de esas chicas tontas que se mueren por mí- dijo con sinceridad. Ya la había molestado y estaba feliz después de ver la rabieta que ella hizo ante su declaración insólita. Ahora le tocaba a ella tener algo agradable de él. Así funcionarían las cosas de ahora en adelante. –Sé que no me amas- añadió. Pero me amaras se dijo a sí mismo poniendo una sonrisa perversa.

-Me has dado la razón?-dijo Hermione incrédula.

-Es lo que hice- dijo Draco alzando los hombros.

-Bueno no eres tan desagradable cuando te lo propones- dijo una complacida Hermione. Si algo adoraba era que le dieran la razón.

-Puedo ser muy agradable si me lo propongo- dijo el Sly jovial.

-Eso veo- dijo Hermione apreciando esa extraña faceta de Draco Malfoy.

-Bueno como sea ya puedes volver a tú libro yo iré a saludar- dijo el rubio poniéndose en pie.

-Claro- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Te veo luego- dijo Draco dándole la espalda con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Draco salió y fue al compartimiento en el que estaban Zabini y Nott. Empezó a charlar con sus amigos y bromear. Hermione se quedó en el compartimiento de premios anuales agradeciendo el gesto de Draco. La verdad deseaba terminar ese libro antes de que empezaran las clases y con sus amigos no lo haría. A veces de verdad Malfoy podía ser agradable, pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro y leyendo las últimas líneas justo cuando llegaban a Hogwarts. Ahí empezaba su último año. Era hora de vivirlo al máximo. Se reunió con sus amigos y emprendieron en camino hasta el castillo sin notar que unos ojos de Mercurio la observaron a la distancia. En verdad este sería otro año muy interesante para una Gryffindor y un Slytherin.

**Bueno aquí está el segundo cap del fic. La primera parte ha sido algo aburrida y me he saltado la discusión con Ron porque todos sabemos que siempre se gritan, pero aja es su último año y pues aunque Ron sea un inmaduro quiere estar en paz con Hermiones (nah todos sabemos que fue por el tono de Harry xD). Ha habido otro pequeño Flashback de Draco y Hermione sobre el primer año que enserio me gusto escribir siento que ellos pudieron haberse conocido en el expreso. Por lo demás hemos visto una atípica discusión que entre esta parejita que les ha dejado felices. Y aquí empieza el año ya veremos que pasará.**

**Ya para terminar agradecer sus reviews decirles que de verdad me hicieron feliz hasta llore y es por y para ustedes que continuare la historia asi que creo que no les cuesta dejarme reviews y animarme a seguir adelante. Pueden escribir lo que sea si les gusta, si no, cual fue su parte favorita, sugerencias, etc, etc. Los amo y adoro y nos veremos en la próxima actualización. Besos y abrazos.**

**Sat.**


	3. Chapter 3: Torre de premios anuales

**Lamento la tardanza, pero espero que disfruten del cap. Para este cap tengo una sugerencia musical es para cuando ya estén en la torre y todo xD la canción es last flowers de Radiohead. Es un poco depre pero me ha inspirado para ese momento asi que se los dejo a su elección.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cap 3: La torre de los premios anuales.

Como todos los años los alumnos llegaron al castillo que les recibía esplendorosamente. Los alumnos nuevos admiraban todo con curiosidad y asombro. Como cada año el sombrero seleccionador eligió las casas de los chicos y chicas de primer año. La cena esplendorosa fue servida y todos comían entre risas y charlas.

Hermione se sentó junto a Harry y Ginny. La pareja más aclamada de Gryffindor y por qué no del mismísimo colegio. Unas mesas alejadas Draco estaba sentado con Zabini y Nott sus amigos y también estaba Pansy quien había sido una amiga no muy cercana y que en algún tiempo estuvo enamorada de Malfoy, pero ahora sólo eran amigos. En verdad ese año todos la estaban pasando de maravilla, aún no comenzaba las riñas ni los castigos. Sólo risas y amigos que sentían el peso del último año.

Draco molestaba a Nott por haberle quitado el puesto de los premios anuales y este reía y afirmaba que le había quitado el gusto de estar con Granger durante todo el año. Ah, Granger… Parecía que nadie se la podría sacar de la cabeza y siempre terminaban diciendo algo de ella. La castaña reía y comía sin darse cuenta de que el príncipe de Slytherin la miraba. Estudiando su delicadeza y la forma en que su cabello contorneaba su rostro. Estaba más hermosa que nunca. Y esa noche empezaría su plan. Ni que pensara ella que pasarían un año durmiendo en la misma torre sin que él hiciera que fuera especial.

Había tenido más conquistas que ningún otro alumno en Hogwarts, pero ella era diferente. No era una niña tonta fácil de impresionar y mucho menos una idiota que se entrega por un par de cumplidos y atenciones. Era lista y un reto. Pero Draco Malfoy nació para una mujer así. Difícil, inteligente, esplendorosa y apasionada. Alguien que le encendiera y lo incinerara en deseos y sensaciones intensas. Alguien que le hiciera sentir vivo. Y si Lucius quería retorcerse en la tumba, pues que lo hiciera a él, Hermione le gustaba y sería sólo suya antes de que ese año terminara.

-Pasa algo Draco- dijo Pansy mirándole seriamente. Zabini y Nott seguían riendo y no se percataron del silencio de Draco, mas Pansy si y se preocupaba por él.

-No Pansy está todo bien sólo estaba pensando en un par de cosas- dijo con sinceridad. Pansy era su única amiga. La respetaba y le apreciaba mucho en el fondo.

-Oh ya veo, bueno deja eso para más tarde sólo divierte- dijo una sonriente Pansy mientras le abrazaba.

-Por supuesto, eso siempre Parkinson- y esta vez el Sly uso su tono arrogante de rey del mundo y todos rieron.

Mientras unas cuantas mesas alejadas la castaña observaba con recelo como Pansy abrazaba a Malfoy. A lo mejor ella si era su novio y Draco había decidido tener una relación con alguien siendo éste el último año. Bueno y a ella que? No era su problema y punto. Tenia más cosas en las que pensar. ¿Cómo sobreviviría un año entero compartiendo torre con ese arrogante? Por ejemplo.

-Le miras mucho Herms, disimula un poco o todos lo notaran- le susurro Ginny y Hermione enrojeció y dio un leve brinco en su asiento. Su amiga la había asustado.

-Yo no veo a nadie Ginny- fingió enfadada la castaña.

-Como digas- dijo la pelirroja rodando los ojos.

-Oyeg Hedmioni- dijo Ron con la boca llena y miró a Harry como cediéndole la palabra.

-Hermione… sólo queremos desearte mucha suerte- dijo el chico de cabello azabache con un poco de dificultad.

-Sabemos que estarás bien- corroboro Ginny.

-Chicos…- dijo la castaña conmovida por el apoyo de sus amigos. Dentro de unas horas estaría literalmente durmiendo en la misma torre con el enemigo.

-Vamos Mione sólo es Malfoy- ánimo Neville sonriente.

-Gracias chicos, me hacen tan feliz y por supuesto estaré bien- Dijo la Gryffindor y sonrió. Ese año sería excelente y nadie se lo impediría.

La cena pasó más animada y luego los prefectos de cada casa llevaron a los alumnos de primero a sus respectivas casas. Enseñandoles el camino y la contraseña. Hermione se despidió de sus amigos y caminó rumbo a su nueva torre. Localizó la armadura y dijo la contraseña y entro.

Era un lugar maravilloso levemente iluminado. Tenía un toque cálido muy al estilo Gryffindor y la elegancia característica de Slytherin. Había una sala común equipada con sillones cómodos y mesas cerca y lejos de la chimenea. Para los deberes pensó. Se adentró a la estancia continua y vio que era una especie de comedor. Más allá se encontraba una especie de biblioteca pequeña con una cantidad selecta de libros. Regresó a la sala común maravillada ya quería ver su nueva habitación. Pero una serie de golpes la distrajeron. Golpes? Ahí eso no podía ser así que camino hasta el lugar de donde provenían.

La imagen que presencio le robo levemente el aliento. Siempre había considerado a Draco un enclenque delgaducho y enfermizo, pero ahora estaba frente a ella sin su camisa y dejaba ver unos músculos definidos en su esbelta figura. El sudor perlaba su espalda. Golpeaba un saco de boxeo con movimientos letales, patadas y golpes. Vaya que el Sly no estaba nada mal. Hermione se había quedado paralizada observándolo. Hipnotizada por los movimientos de la serpiente y se dio cuenta cuando fue demasiado tarde. Draco había parado y la observaba primero sorprendido y luego con arrogancia.

-Vaya Granger veo que disfrutas la vista- dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada y con un deje sensual añadió- claro que no me molesta puedes ver todo lo que quieras.

Hermione sintió como se sonrojaba fuertemente. Había estado espiando a Malfoy y hasta había pensado en lo atractivo que este podía ser.

-Vamos di algo Granger- dijo con su sonrisa sensual- ¿Qué opinas? Me das un diez seguro no?

-Pues no estas nada mal Malfoy-soltó la castaña, debía salir de esa situación y si no le respondía a Draco sabía que no sería fácil librarse de él.

-Nada mal, me haces reír Granger, vi como me mirabas y definitivamente fue más que un "nada mal"- dijo socarronamente.

-Ya Malfoy yo no quería interrumpir- dijo la castaña empezando a enfadarse.

-Bueno me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado- dijo el Sly con su sonrisa de lado.

-Ya quisieras hurón- dijo Hermione salida de sus casillas.

-Calma Granger nadie te está insultando- dijo con mofa Draco.

-Sabes que, no quiero discutir- dijo la castaña mirando seria a Malfoy quien en esos momentos terminaba de secarse el sudor con una toalla y deslizaba sus dedos peinando su platino cabello hacia atrás con un altivo gesto vanidoso en su rostro y luego la miró fijamente.

-Tampoco me apetece discutir Granger- dijo con un tono que helo la sangre de Hermione.

-Vale- dijo la Gryffindor dándose la vuelta para marcharse, pero en cuanto se alejaba sintió los dedos calientes de Draco alrededor de su muñeca y se giró sorprendida por la delicadeza de aquella mmm caricia? Pensó.

-Me refiero a siempre que estemos acá- los ojos mercurio del rubio se habían clavado en los de Hermione y en su rostro generalmente inexpresivo había sinceridad. No aquel característico sarcasmo y burla.

-Pero… Malfoy… claro así puede ser- dijo dudando la castaña. Aquella cercanía la ponía nerviosa y la actitud de su rival también.

-Es un trato- dijo Draco soltando delicadamente su muñeca y con una sonrisa honesta.

-Cla… claro Malfoy- la Gryffindor estaba gratamente sorprendida por "ese" Sly. Esa forma de tratarla le sentaba de maravilla. Era la misma forma en que la había tratado el día del baile en cuarto año. Era esa faceta de Malfoy que siempre le confundía. Esa que le hacía dudar. La misma que le decía que tal vez ellos pudieron ser amigos. Si ella no fuera sangre sucia y él un maldito arrogante clasista. Si ellos fueran como en ese momento. En el que el tiempo se congelaba y se miraban con honestidad y sin desprecio.

El momento se había vuelto intenso ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos. Mirándose directamente a los ojos. Nadando en miles de ideas. Draco la miraba y se contenía. Ella era tan hermosa y se había enamorado como un idiota sin tener nada suyo. Deseaba que ese momento durara para siempre. Quería abrazarla y besarla. Quería sentirla más cerca, pero no podía y no debía. Se había aventurado a tomar su muñeca y la había soltado porque no quería delatarse a sí mismo. La chica más lista y bella de Hogwarts estaba frente a él y no podía permitir que le descubriera enamorado. No sin ser correspondido.

Aquella situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo habían estado ahí observándose, sin decirse insultos, sin las máscaras de sus aversiones mutuas. Y por más que le doliera y no deseara hacerlo debía romper esa extraña dimensión. Esta vez no sería arrogante. Así que abruptamente rompió el contacto visual y paso al lado de Hermione rozando su hombro contra ella, pero no como cuando la empujaba por los pasillos. Esta vez lo hizo delicadamente queriendo tener sólo un poco más de contacto. La castaña despertó entonces y noto que Draco ya se marchaba y se dio la vuelta. Pudo ver su espalda desnuda. Estaba con una mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Parado ahí sin que ella supiera a que se debía ese cambio en él.

-Hermione- dijo el rubio- puedes llamarme Draco.

La castaña se quedó atónita. Malfoy le había llamado por su nombre, no como siempre con su apellido. Y le decía que le dijera Draco. Cuando Hermione iba a contestar el Sly ya se había marchado subiendo por las gradas hasta sus aposentos. Ella hizo lo mismo y se dirigió a las gradas. Justo al final había un pasillo mediano que dejaba ver la puerta con un león a la derecha y la puerta con una serpiente a la izquierda. Entro a su alcoba y ni tan siquiera noto que era hermosa y personalizada para ella. Aquellos encuentros con Draco siempre la dejaban perdida en un mundo extraño.

A veces esa actitud amable era más de lo que ella podía soportar. Le era imposible recordar todas las cosas crueles que él decía. Sólo estaba esa sonrisa, la franqueza de sus palabras. Es un trato se dijo a sí misma. Se colocó la pijama y se tiro a su suave cama. Pensaba que estar en esa torre seria una tortura pero había sido agradable para ser el primer día. La primera noche en la torre de los premios anuales. Cansada y sabiendo que debía levantarse temprano el día siguiente se quedo profundamente dormida. Llena de confusión y una extraña sensación de paz.

En el otro cuarto Draco yacía sobre el lecho negro con sábanas verde esmeralda. Había hecho un plan para conquistar a Hermione y lo había tirado por la borda. Ella lo había visto semi desnudo y podía haber sacado demasiado provecho de ello, pero en cambio le había ofrecido una tregua. Le había llamado por su nombre. Ese que sólo se reservaba a si mismo, puesto que no podía decirle así. No lo había hecho hasta esa noche y el poder que sintió fue grato. Era un idiota eso lo sabía. Siempre la trataba como a una basura, pero esta vez podría ser diferente. Ellos obviamente no tenían futuro, pero le gustaba pensar que el mundo podía irse al carajo si ella llegaba a amarle.

Hermione…. Dejó salir en un susurro el rubio. Definitivamente ella debía ser suya, pero voluntariamente. Tendría que ser astuto y conquistarla. Lograr conseguir su amor. Era un Malfoy y su orgullo también le gritaba con fuerza que se estaba volviendo loco, pero era el último año de Hogwarts, su padre había muerto. Su madre lo amaba y todo y aun así sabía que no recibiría una relación así con los brazos abiertos. Sus amigos jamás lo aceptarían. Si lo pensaba bien estaba muy solo, pero todo aquello era el panorama deprimente. Estaría todo el año durmiendo en esa torre con ella y nadie tenía que darse cuenta que él Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger. Al final el sueño venció a Draco, pero este durmió sin pesadillas. Un sueño reparador y delicado. Le había inundado la paz. Ese sería el mejor año de ambos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos mil disculpas me he atrasado con el cap debía estar para el martes lo sé, pero no estaba inspirada y no quería entregarles algo mal elaborado. Creo que me ha quedado medio soso, pero creo que el momento que ellos han compartido ha sido hermoso. Como verán empieza el año y empiezan a compartir la torre, pero Draco ha dejado en claro que quiere paz mientras estén ahí y se ha propuesto conquistarla no como tenia planeado, pero si hacer que ella lo ame. Hermione por su parte pues se dice asi misma que podrían ser amigos y le ha gustado verlo sin camisa ( y a quien no */*) Bueno será de ver que pasa en el siguiente cap.**

**Gracias por los que me dejaron un review y por los que no, pero recuerden su apoyo es el que me hace seguir adelante con esta historia. Asi que si pueden dejarme un review se los agradecería ^^ Este cap va dedicado para ****Magaanahi ****nos leemos. Besos y abrazos.**

**Sat.**


	4. Chapter 4: Prefectos

Cap 4: Prefectos.

Hermione Granger siempre se caracterizaba por ser la primera Gryffindor en levantarse. Así que como le era habitual se despertó muy temprano y fue hasta entonces que admiro su habitación. Era preciosa la cama le recordaba mucho a la suya en la torre de Gryffindor. Las paredes sin embargo estaban pintadas de su color favorito: Azul. Se fue a su propio baño y tomó una ducha. Se colocó el uniforme y su túnica y cuando hubo terminado de peinar su cabello se dispuso a bajar al gran comedor.

Sin embargo había un problema. A esa hora sus amigos estarían despertando y no le apetecía desperdiciar el poco tiempo que ahora tendría con ellos. Así que recordó la pequeña biblioteca que había visto la noche anterior y pensó que sería bueno leer un poco de esos libros antes de bajar a desayunar.

Salió de su habitación y vio cerrada la puerta de Draco. ¿Sería él de los que se levantan tarde o temprano? Bueno eso no le incumbía y bajo rumbo a la pequeña biblioteca. Apreció muchos de los libro al final se decidió por tomar uno de literatura. Para su sorpresa había libros Muggles entre aquellos y eso le agradó. Siempre que iba a Hogwarts perdía el acceso a esa clase de libros. Salió con el libro entre las manos y la mirada clavada en las hojas rumbo a la sala de estar. Leería recostada en uno de los cómodos sillones.

Cuando llegó a la puerta tropezó contra algo, mejor dicho alguien.

-Fíjate por donde caminas, Granger- dijo Draco con un fingido enfado.

-Malfoy…- dijo la chica dándose cuenta que no se había percatado de él hasta que chocaron- pues no deberías quedarte parado en la puerta- dijo con un deje de fastidio.

-Y tú no deberías ir por ahí con la vista enterrada en un libro, pero lo olvidé eres una comelibros y eso no cambiará- dijo arrogante el Sly.

-Pues si soy una comelibros o no es mi problema Malfoy y a ti qué?- dijo una furiosa castaña.

Draco vio como la chica se había enfadado ante aquel apodo. La había hecho enfadar y eso le complacía, así que era hora de cambiar de jugada. Se suponía que estaban en tregua, pero hacerla enojar era demasiado divertido como para no hacerlo.

-Tal vez tenemos eso en común- dijo con burla Draco- pero a deferencia de ti, yo no me regodeo con ello.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada en común maldito huron- dijo ofendida Hermione.

-Y qué sabes tú de mí, Granger?- dijo inexpresivo el rubio, clavando esa mirada fría sobre los ojos de la castaña- Anda dime algo de mí que no sea lo que todos creen saber.

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar, pero enseguida la cerró. Era cierto en verdad ella no conocía a Draco Malfoy, no sabía nada que todos en el colegio no. Era un arrogante, orgulloso, vanidoso y hasta narcisista, también era un premio anual y quien sabe que más. Fue entonces cuando la Gryffindor se percató del pesado libro que Draco llevaba bajo el brazo. Tal vez tenemos eso en común le dijo.

-Tienes razón Malfoy- dijo la castaña agachando la mirada, ya no soportaba la de Draco- no te conozco y tampoco creo que llegue a hacerlo y tú tampoco me conoces. Así que no veo cómo puedes decir que tenemos algo en común.

-Yo que tú no afirmaría eso. Y pueda que sepa un par de cosas de ti. Las serpientes estudian a sus presas antes de atacar y tú mi pequeña Hermione has sido mi presa durante todos estos años. Si me disculpas debo marcharme- dijo el Sly dejando el enorme libro y saliendo de la vista de Hermione, dejándola ahí atónita.

La castaña contempló el libro y se sorprendió. Era un libro de aritmancia avanzada y al parecer Draco lo había leído en el pequeño lapso de tiempo desde que llegara a la torre hasta esa mañana. Las cosas que le dijo la dejaron anonadada, le había dicho que era su presa, que sabía un par de cosas de ella. Y alguna parte de ella sintió temor de que aquello fuera cierto. Sin embargo lo que más le sorprendió fue que le dijera "mi pequeña Hermione".

Hermione recupero la movilidad, pues ese momento matutino la había dejado hecha una estatua. Puso el libro que había seleccionado al lado opuesto que el de Malfoy y salió de la torre rumbo al gran comedor. Cuando entró localizó a sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor y se dirigió hacia ellos. Dando una fugaz mirada a la mesa de Slytherin donde el rubio reía con sus amigos como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Hermione has sobrevivido- bromeó Neville.

-Siéntate- animó Harry.

Hermione accedió y se sentó al lado de su mejor amiga. La pelirroja sin embargo tenía una expresión escudriñadora y enseguida supo que no podía engañar a Ginny. De seguro ella notaba la confusión que se arremolinaba en sus entrañas. Pero era momento de estar con sus amigos y la pasaría bien.

-Hedms, codmo et la todrre- dijo Ron con su habitual boca llena.

-Ron!- dijo la pequeña de los Weasley- cuantas veces debemos decirte que no hables con la boca llena. Es desagradable.

-Ginny tiene razón- confirmó Hermione- y pues es genial parece que la han acomodado a nuestros gustos y necesidades.

-Anda Mione cuéntanos que hay dentre- dijo Neville con euforia.

-Bueno hay una sala común, un comedor, una mini biblioteca y una sala de entrenamiento creo- dijo la castaña sin saber que nombre darle a la habitación en que había encontrado a Draco la noche anterior.

-Vaya suena increíble- dijo Harry con admiración- pero porque una sala de entrenamiento?

-Es para Malfoy, él estuvo ahí anoche- dijo la Gryffindor sin mucha convicción, pues no estaba segura.

En cuanto dijo aquello todos sus amigos se echaron a reír estruendosamente. Ella no entendía que había sido tan gracioso o si no había escuchado un chiste. Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Todos creían que Draco era un debilucho malnutrido y ni por cerca imaginarían el buen físico que tenía. Entonces se sonrojo puesto que recordó lo bien que se veía con sus músculos tensos y sus movimientos letales, con el sudor perlándole la espalda. Podía se Malfoy, pero ella seguía siendo una chica y él no se veía nada mal y entonces sintió vergüenza por sus pensamientos y escucho lo que sus amigos decían.

-Malfoy, pero si es un enclenque debilucho- dijo Ron.

-De seguro sólo insulta al saco de boxeo y como no puede contestarle se siente un ganador- dijo Harry quién había entendido un poco mejor a que se refería Hermione con sala de entrenamiento.

-Malfoy es tan fuerte como yo haciendo bien un hechizo- chilló Neville con la respiración agitada por la risa.

-Déjenlo- dijo Ginny- Se vale soñar y él quiere ser el hurón musculoso.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso y todos estallaron en risas aún más sonoras. Hasta Hermione reía en parte por saber que sus amigos no tenían ni idea y otra porque en realidad era gracioso lo que ellos decían. Sin embargo mientras reían las copas de Harry, Ron y Neville se voltearon y les llenaron las túnicas con el juego de naranja que tenían. Rápidamente Hermione lanzó una mirada hacia Malfoy quien reía junto a las demás serpientes y le miraba levantando su copa hacia ella como si estuviera ofreciéndole un brindis, con esa sonrisa arrogante.

Instante después Draco salió del gran comedor y Hermione se dio cuenta de que se les hacía tarde para ir a Pociones. Clase que para su desgracia compartirían con Slytherin y apuró a sus amigos saliendo ella por delante, pues odiaba llegar tarde. Justo cuando estuvo en el pasillo antes de llegar al salón de clases sintió como una mano tomaba su muñeca y le empujaba a uno de los pasillos laterales.

-Eso Granger es para que aprendan a no burlarse de mí- dijo arrastrando las palabras Draco.

-Estás loco suéltame, Malfoy- dijo enfadada Hermione.

-Con gusto- dijo altivo Draco. Y se fue rumbo a la clase.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad como el resto del día y llegada la noche Hermione sabía que esa noche sería larga. Ese año los prefectos debían a ser guardia dos veces por semana. Y ese era el primer día que le tocaba a ella. Para su fastidio sabía que a ella le tocaría con Malfoy. No entendía cómo diablos siempre lograban ponerlos juntos sabiendo que se odiaban. Y después de lo ocurrido ese día la persona que menos le apetecía ver era al rubio. Se dirigió hacia el puesto asignado que eran las mazmorras. Sabía que no iban a encontrar anormalidades. Era el primer día de clases así que se sentó en las gradas a esperar a Malfoy para dividir el territorio.

Escucho unos pasos acercándose con prisa. Aquello le sorprendió sabía que habían pasado cinco minutos desde que se suponía que debían estar ahí. Pero a Draco jamás le había importado ser un prefecto ejemplar. Tampoco podía tener prisa por verla. Definitivamente algo marchaba diferente y entonces vio la silueta acercándose y supo que no era Draco.

-Siento llegar tarde- dijo el chico.

-Nott? Que haces aquí?- dijo Hermione viendo sorprendida al Sly. Que como respuesta le mostro la reluciente placa de prefecto en su pecho.

-Soy el nuevo prefecto de Slytherin- dijo Theo.

-Creía que Malfoy seguía siéndolo- dijo la castaña sin saber si aquello era suerte.

-Lo era hasta esta mañana, ha hablado con Snape y me ha cedido el puesto- explico Nott encogiéndose de hombros- Ahora somos tu y yo Granger no me imagine que extrañarías a Draco.

-Maldición Nott que acaso todas las serpientes sólo hablan idioteces- dijo Hermione a la defensiva.

-Claro que no, somos en realidad muy listos, Granger- dijo Nott como si ella no lo supiera.

-Bueno Nott izquierda o derecha?- dijo Hermione para empezar la ronda.

Theodore- dijo el aludido extendiendo una mano hacia ella- pero puedes llamarme Theo.

-QUE?!- dijo la castaña. En verdad que los Slytherin eran raros.

-Tú Hermione-dijo Nott señalándola- Yo Theo- siguió señalándose a sí mismo- Mucho gusto- y extendió la mano.

-Se quién eres Nott, no me trates como idiota- dijo la Gryffindor con enfado.

-Como quieras Hermione, elijo derecha- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- y recuerda puedes llamarme Theo.

-Claro Nott- dijo Hermione y se alejó por la izquierda.

Durante toda la ronda Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en aquella actitud en Nott. Y si lo pensaba mejor ella había sido una pesada. Siempre lo era con Malfoy y al parecer con sus amigos. Pero bueno ellos siempre la molestaban así que era normal. Sobretodo el insoportable de Malfoy, pero Nott intentaba ser amable. Compartirían dos noches por semana haciendo guardia durante el resto del año y al parecer el Slytherin quería que se llevaran bien. La verdad les convenía a ambos llevarse bien así que se lo replanteo.

Cuando terminaron ronda se encontró nuevamente en las gradas con Nott. Quien la esperaba sentado y se puso de pie al verla.

-Sin problemas- dijo Theodore.

-Sin problemas, Theo- dijo Hermione disimulando la extrañeza que le causaba llamar a un Slytherin por su nombre.

-Vaya- soltó Nott sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de la castaña- eso significa…

-Que podemos llevarnos bien- interrumpió la Gryffindor.

-Me alegro, Hermione es lo mejor- dijo con sinceridad un sonriente Theo- tal vez con el tiempo podamos ser amigos.

-No te pases- farfullo la castaña ante la propuesta.

-Lo siento, sólo es que me agradas y por qué no?- dijo el Sly mirándola a los ojos.

-Porque nunca nos hemos llevado bien- respondió con honestidad Hermione.

-Las cosas pueden cambiar con el tiempo- dijo Theo.

-Es posible-se limitó a decir la leona.

-Claro sin presiones- dijo Nott encogiéndose de hombros.- por el momento debo irme a mi casa. Buenas noches Hermione.

-Buenas noches No… Theo- dijo la castaña.

Ambos se separaron. Theo se dirigió a las mazmorras donde estaba la casa de Slytherin y se sintió contento de lo que ese día había pasado. Se había convertido en Prefecto. Y parecía que con el tiempo podría levarse con Hermione. A él le gustaba desde el año anterior y sabía que el primer paso era la amistad. Casi había compartido torre con ella. Sabía que todo Slytherin lo señalaría por intentar ser amigo de la Gryffindor, pero al diablo con ellos.

Hermione por su parte se dijo a sí misma que ese año si que sería extraño. Primero Malfoy había intentado que se llevaran bien en la torre. Luego Nott quería que fueran amigos. Los de Slytherin se habían vuelto locos o que. Bueno no era lo más lindo del mundo, pero tampoco era desagradable intentar lidiar con ellos en buenos términos. Por qué no?... se dijo.

Entro en la torre de los premios anuales y vio que Draco estaba despierto leyendo. Reparó en que el libro que tenía en las manos era el que ella había sacado esa mañana. Decidió que no quería arruinar la "paz" de la torre y se dirigió a las gradas para ir a su habitación.

-Buenas noches Granger- le dijo el rubio sin mirarla.

-Buenas noches Malfoy- respondió la castaña.

Hermione se encerró. Se puso el pijama y se dispuso a dormir. Ya no quería pensar en lo raro que se portaban las serpientes con ella. Y consiguió que el sueño se apoderara rápido de ella.

Por su parte Draco que estaba abajo cerro el libro que había estado leyendo. Era realmente interesante lo terminaría al día siguiente por si ella quería leerlo. Y si veía la oportunidad la molestaría spoileandole la historia. Por el momento lo mejor sería ir a su habitación y descansar. Se había quedado en la sala común esperándola. Ahora de seguro ella dormía y a él le vendría bien. Ya había entrenado su hora diaria y en ella pudo pensar en el roce que tuvieron esa mañana. Ella dijo que él no la conocía. Eso le hizo reir. Claro que él la conocía sabía que admiraba a Harry y que siempre le apoyaría. Sabía que la comadreja le gustaba y que el idiota siempre la hacía llorar. Sabía que Ginny era su mejor amiga y que de seguro le contaba todo. Sabía que odiaba llegar tarde a clases. Sabía que su color favorito era el azul y que por ello siempre que podía usaba algo de dicho color. Sabía muchas cosas de ella. Pero ella no lo conocía y a lo mejor él podía mejorar eso.

-Tendrás que conocerme Granger… dijo y se envolvió en sus sábanas para dormir y estar listo para el siguiente día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola a todos de nuevo, gracias por sus reviews y por seguir esta historia. Espero les haya gustado el cap. Como verán ellos han tenido una riña matutina de la que han sacado una conclusión importante No se conocen (bueno Draco si a Hermione por lo menos un poco) así que Draco ha decidido que ella debe aprender a conocerlo mejor. Y por supuesto él le enseñará.**

**Por otra parte Hermione la ha pasado bien con sus amigos riéndose al fin y al cabo de la delgadez de Draco y este no se ha quedado atrás les ha echado el jugo encima. Y la otra parte importante hemos descubierto que Theo está también prendado de Hermione y ha tenido un acercamiento efectivo a ella. Será que Hermione conocerá mejor a Draco? Serán amigos con Nott? Ginny hará preguntas? Que pasara en la torre de premios anuales? Descubranlo en el próximo capitulo xD (lo siento siempre quise hacer eso xDD). Besos y abrazos.**

**Sat**


	5. Chapter 5: La amistad de las serpientes

**Primero que nada gracias por sus reviews me alegran los días y me animan a seguir esta historia. Dado esto los dejo con el cap y espero sea de su agrado.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cap 5: La amistad de las serpientes.

Era un día nuevo y Draco se levantó temprano. Tomó una ducha y se colocó el uniforme. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello platino para dejarlo peinado a su gusto y sonrió ante el espejo con autocomplacencia. Se veía de maravilla esa mañana como siempre obviamente. Tomo el libro que había estado leyendo y bajo a la sala común de la torre. En uno de los cómodos sillones se recostó y se dispuso a terminar la historia y esperar que bajara la Gryffindor.

Hermione se despertó y tras encargarse de su arreglo personal salió de su habitación. Este día se iría directa al gran comedor. No quería más riñas con Malfoy para iniciar sus días. Sin embargo cuando iba bajando las gradas lo primero en lo que reparo fue en el rubio. Leía con absoluta pasión las últimas páginas del libro que tenía entre las manos. Eso la sorprendió un poco. Jamás se le había pasado en mente que a él le gustara la literatura que a ella le gustaba.

Al verlo tan concentrado pensó que había una mínima probabilidad de que no la notara y así podría salir sin tener que empezar una charla/discusión con él. Se dirigió con prisa en dirección a la puerta, pero rápido la voz de Draco le hizo darse cuenta de que él si la había escuchado.

-Buenos días Hermione- saludó el Sly cerrando el libro.

-Buenos días Malfoy- dijo la castaña de manera educada, siempre en dirección a la salida.

-Es temprano para bajar al gran comedor no crees?- dijo Draco enarcando una ceja sabiendo perfectamente cuales eran las intenciones de la Gryffindor.

-No hay nada de malo en desayunar un poco más temprano Malfoy- dijo Hermione cortante.

-Tus amigos no estarán ahí aún- respondió veloz la serpiente- así que podrías esperar un poco y tomar asiento- añadió tocando con una mano el espacio libre del sofá, indicándole que se sentara. La castaña suspiro. Sabía que aquello era cierto.

-Tienes razón Malfoy- dijo sin mucho ánimo y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente.

-Te lo dije Hermione, puedes decirme Draco- dijo el rubio

-Lo siento es la costumbre- dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno podría ser una nueva costumbre- dijo el Sly con una sonrisa de lado- Sólo imítame y haz de cuenta que no suena extraño llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

-Pero lo es y lo sabes- dijo la castaña.

-Lo sé, pero tampoco se acaba el mundo porque dejemos los insultos y los apellidos fuera de la torre- dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos.- Inténtalo Hermione.

-Bueno… trataré… Draco- dijo la Gryffindor y su ceño se frunció mientras Malfoy sonreía divertido.

-Ves no te ha salido mal- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Esto es raro, Draco Draco Draco, sigue sin sonar bien en mí- dijo la castaña con un poco de frustración.

-Azul, azul, azul- dijo el rubio sonriente y triunfal ante la cara confusa de Hermione.

-QUE?!- respondió la Gryffindor.

-Tu color favorito es el azul- dijo Draco con una sonrisa de lado.

-Lo es, pero como lo sabes?- dijo sorprendida la leona.

-Es evidente no?, siempre que puedes llevas algo azul como tus pendientes esta mañana- dijo socarronamente el Sly.

-Bueno creí que nadie notaba ese tipo de detalles- dijo con honestidad Hermione.

-Veamos cual es el mío Hermione?- pregunto Draco con burla pues sabía que ella no lo sabía. Quien podría imaginar que su color favorito no era el verde sino el azul.

-Mmmm siempre llevas algo verde o negro no sales sin esos colores, pero asumo que no es uno de esos- dijo la castaña con esfuerzo- dijiste que teníamos cosas en común así que me atreveré y diré que el tuyo también es azul.

La cara de Draco dejo ver su sorpresa. Abrió la boca para decir algo y la cerró. Ella había acertado y ahora veía la satisfacción en su rostro. Malfoy 1, Granger 1.

-Lo es- dijo el rubio aparentando indiferencia.

-Por qué hacemos esto Draco?- preguntó Hermione.

-Mmm? Porque se supone que si queremos llevarnos bien conocernos un poco es requisito no?- dijo el Sly.

-Por qué fingimos que no nos odiamos acá y que incluso podemos llevarnos bien?- dijo la castaña con gran seriedad.

-Porque tal vez yo no te odie y tú tampoco me odies- dijo igualmente serio Draco- Es el último año y después de esto dudo que nos veamos de nuevo, pero al menos yo no quiero irme con la duda…

-Duda?-dijo Hermione sin comprender del todo aquella actitud de Malfoy

-No me digas que no te preguntaste si acaso de ser las cosas diferente hubiésemos sido amigos?- dijo con impaciencia el rubio.

La castaña interpreto las palabras de Draco. Era cierto ella se había dicho a sí misma que tal vez de ser diferente todo ellos podrían ser amigos. Después de ese año como él dijo lo más seguro es que no volverían a verse. Y a pesar de seis largos años de insultos y de ser objeto de las bromas de Draco Malfoy, Hermione no podía decir que en verdad le odiaba. No siempre había sido tan malo y este año se estaba portando de manera diferente. Ella era de la creencia de que todos merecían otra oportunidad, pero darle su amistad a Malfoy sonaba un poco descabellado siendo sincera. Él era el príncipe de Slytherin y ella una Gryffindor desde ahí empezaban las diferencias y rivalidades y terminaban con la educación clasista de Draco que le hacía a ella una impura. Así que la pregunta que el rubio le hacía era si ella aceptaba su amistad?

Pasó mucho tiempo y ambos permanecieron en silencio. Draco se reprendía así mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, pero al fin y al cabo si ella aceptaba ser su amiga sería un gran paso en la dirección correcta. Ella sólo estaba ahí frente a él con la cabeza agachada y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas preguntarle qué pensaba. El silencio entre ellos siempre lo ponía de alguna manera incómodo. Prefería mil veces que le llamara "huron" a que se quedara en completo silencio.

-Pues… todo esto aún me parece muy extraño Draco, pero creo que por mí estaría bien intentarlo- dijo finalmente Hermione mirando directamente a los ojos a Draco. Este le devolvió la intensa mirada y su rostro seguía seria. La expresión de su rostro había pasado de ser inexpresiva a una reflexiva. Ahora Hermione se sentía muy nerviosa y no sabía por qué.

-Intentaremos entonces…- dijo el príncipe de Slytherin y se puso de pie. Hermione le imitó sin saber qué hacer. Entonces Draco le extendió cordialmente la mano. Ella hizo lo mismo. El apretón de manos duro casi un minuto. La piel fría y tersa de Draco y la piel cálida de Hermione entraron en contacto. Y aquél contacto era diferente. Sin desprecio y sin violencia como en antiguas ocasiones.

Hermione estaba ahí de pie con los ojos fijos en Draco y sintiendo la suavidad de su mano apretando la suya. Draco también la miraba y por primera vez en la vida la miró con verdadero agrado. No como siempre solía hacerlo. Aquello le puso extrañamente nerviosa y le puso un poco sonrojada cuando él le sonrió ampliamente. El apretón de manos terminó y al fin fue consciente de que había pasado mucho tiempo y de seguro se había perdido el desayuno.

-Amigos de torre?- preguntó la castaña.

-Amigos de torre- respondió Draco- pero solo de torre ok?

-Ok…

Ambos tomaron sus respectivos útiles y se dirigieron a clases ese día no tenían clases juntos y de alguna forma aquello fue un pequeño alivio para la leona. Sabía que tendría que explicar a sus amigos porque no había bajado a desayunar, pero que les diría? No podía simplemente decirles que se había hecho "amiga" de Draco Malfoy. Tal vez a Ginny podría contarle, pero a Harry, Neville y sobretodo Ron no podía decirles.

Durante toda la clase de runas antiguas había estado pensando en una excusa convincente, pero nada se le ocurría. Si tan sólo alguien le ayudara a escapar de sus amigos. Ella quería verlos, pero no darles explicaciones y lamentablemente sabía que la presionarían hasta que les diera un motivo creíble. Lo peor es que decirles la verdad les dejaría atónitos. Ella aún no terminaba de procesar porque había aceptado la extraña propuesta de amistad del Slytherin. Si mentía debía decir algo muy convincente y encima cargar con el peso de mentir a sus amigos y eso definitivamente no le gustaba.

Salieron de la clase agotados y se dirigían al gran comedor. El trio dorado caminaba en silencio, pero las miradas del pelirrojo y el chico de cabello oscuro se posaban en la castaña. Hermione se sentía incomoda por el silencio de sus amigos y sus miradas. Durante la clase había fingido prestar atención y ellos habían fingido que le creían. Ahora bien el silencio era tenso y poco natural en ellos tres así que Harry lo rompió.

-Herms? Nos diras que ha pasado para que no desayunaras con nosotros- dijo Harry apacible.

-Si ha sido el imbécil de Malfoy le daré una paliza- exclamo Ron.

-No! Ron no digas eso- dijo la castaña alarmada.

-Pero que te pasa Mione- dijo Harry un tanto preocupado por el nerviosismo de su amiga.

-Nada chicos, sólo no ha sido culpa de Malfoy estoy bien se los aseguro- dijo Hermione sin mucha convicción.

-Bueno tú jamás defenderías al maldito hurón- fueron las palabras de Ron- pero entonces que ha pasado?

-Bueno… esto… es sólo que… yo- Hermione no lograba hacer una excusa y justo cuando iba a decir una pésima fue interrumpida.

-Hermione- le llamó la conocida voz de Nott- tienes un minuto.

-Qué quieres Nott?- dijo un molesto Ron.

-No hablo contigo comadreja- se defendió el Sly.

Diablos pensó Hermione. Ahora no sólo debía explicar su ausencia en el desayuno también debía explicar que Nott le llamara por su nombre. Las serpientes la estaban metiendo en lios con sus amigos y apenas iban dos días. Sin embargo en esos momentos Theo la había salvado de dar la peor excusa de su vida así que se apresuró a contestar antes de que sus amigos y él empezarán a discutir.

-Claro que sí- dijo la Gryffindor y Theo sonrió. En cambio Harry y Ron pusieron una cara de incredulidad.

-Si nos disculpan-dijo educadamente Nott y se llevó a Hermione lejos de sus amigos.

-Los veo después chicos- articuló la castaña.

Hermione se fue con Nott rumbo a uno de los jardines del colegio. Su efímera sensación de alivio desapareció cuando Theo se detuvo y sentó en una banca y le invitó a hacer lo mismo. No se había preguntado que quería el Sly.

-Estás bien Hermione?- dijo el chico mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-Lo estoy Theo- dijo la castaña con una risa nerviosa. No supo cual fue la razón, pero le ponía nerviosa la preocupación de Theo.

-No has bajado a desayunar con tus amigos y Draco tampoco lo ha hecho- dijo Nott.

-No ha pasado nada malo- se limitó a decir Hermione al ver la preocupación de Theo.

-Draco no es tan malo como todos creen, pero ha estado callado y me preocupe que hubiese sucedido algo entre ustedes- dijo el chico de cabello castaño.

-Algo entre nosotros?- dijo dubitativa la Gryffindor.

-Si ya sabes siempre están discutiendo y todo eso, pero se que Draco no sería capaz de hacerte daño- dijo serio Nott.

-Qué te hace estar tan seguro?- dijo Hermione con curiosidad.

-No le desagradas tanto y no es del tipo que golpearía a una chica tampoco- dijo despreocupado Theo.

-Bueno creo que eso es cierto- dijo la leona con sinceridad.

-Bueno sólo quería preguntarte eso. Lamento interrumpir lo que sea que hacías con Potter y Weasley y sobre todo el almuerzo. Deberíamos ir al gran comedor- dijo con desgano Theo. La idea de separarse de Hermione no le era agradable, pero era cierto sólo quería cerciorarse de que estaba bien.

-Theo… me haces un favor?- dijo Hermione.

-Claro que necesitas?- contesto con entusiasmo el chico.

-Veras es complicado, pero justo ahora no quiero ver a los chicos y bueno crees que podrías entregarle una nota a Ginny por mí?- dijo con pena la castaña.

-Por supuesto Hermione, pero con una condición- le dijo Theo.

-Cuál es la condición Theo- dijo Hermione enarcando una ceja.

-Oficialmente amigos- dijo el Sly con ímpetu.

-Amigos entonces- respondió la castaña.

Theo sonrió mientras Hermione sacaba un pedazo de pergamino y comenzaba a garabatear la nota para Ginny. Ahora eran amigos y eso tendría implicaciones, pero él no quería llevarse bien con ella solamente cuando hicieran guardia. Quería conocer más a la castaña. Salir con ella y compartir momentos juntos sin tener que ser hipócrita e insultarla cuando hubiera público. Hablaría con Draco para que dejara de molestarla tanto. Sabía que la idea no le agradaría, pero Draco era su amigo y tendría que aceptar que Hermione era su amiga. Pansy era más tranquila y a lo mejor sólo haría un par de chistes. Blaise sólo sería indiferente y lo aceptaría poco a poco.

Hermione revisó la nota y la doblo entregándosela a Nott. Este la acepto y se fue despidiéndose amablemente de ella. Había dicho que serían amigos. También había decidido intentar una amistad con Draco. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca, pero Theo era amable y Draco, bueno a Draco quería darle el voto de la duda. Se fue rumbo al lago a esperar a Ginny.

Este año había empezado extraño y ahora tenía a dos serpientes como "amigos". Sin embargo entre Nott y Malfoy había grandes diferencias. Theo quería ser su amigo en público. Draco sólo sería su amigo dentro de la torre. No es como si fuera realmente relevante, pero le hubiese gustado que Draco fuera amable con ella fuera de la torre. Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando la pelirroja llego.

-Aquí estoy Mione- dijo la chica de orbes azules.

-Ginny gracias por venir- dijo Hermione abrazando a su amiga.

-Ten- le dijo la pequeña Weasley ofreciéndole un emparedado- debes tener hambre si te saltas las comidas.

-En realidad si, muero de hambre- dijo Hermione tomando el emparedado y dándole un mordisco.

-Por qué no has bajado a desayunar Herms?- soltó Ginny.

-Verás es Draco- dijo Hermione dando mordidas pequeñas.

-Draco? Desde cuando llamas a Malfoy por su nombre? Y desde cuando Nott te hace favores?- dijo la pelirroja apresurada y con tremendas ganas de saber que pasaba con Hermione y las dos serpientes.

-Bueno son pequeñas historias que debo contarte. Veras….- Y Hermione le contó a Ginny lo ocurrido con Draco desde el vagón de los premios anuales hasta esa mañana. Luego le conto sobre lo de los prefectos con Theo mientras la pelirroja escuchaba sorprendida.

-Vaya Herms así que ahora te llevas con las serpientes- dijo anonadada Ginny.

-Es complicado, pero se podría decir que si- respondió serena la castaña.

-Es extraño, pero no puede ser tan malo o si?- dijo la pelirroja sin mucha convicción.

-No lo sé Ginny, sólo sé que ni a Harry ni a Ron les agradará la idea.- concluyo Hermione.

-Bueno no de entrada, pero si ellos se portan bien sé que Harry va a aceptarlo con el tiempo de mi hermano no puedo decir lo mismo, pero no le hagas caso siempre Mione- dijo con honestidad Ginny.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero pelear con ellos y mucho menos quiero que Ron deje de hablarme cuando este año sólo empieza- explico Hermione.

-Bueno, pero le has dicho a Nott que no hay problema y ahora como amigos oficiales bueno lo lógico es que él hablara contigo y todo. Al menos Malfoy no te da ese problema- dijo la Weasley encogiéndose de hombros.

-Acaso dices que Malfoy ha sido más considerado que Theo- dijo la castaña

-Bueno lo que digo es que si su amistad no funciona es algo que no va a afectar sus imágenes, pero Theo bueno todos tendrán curiosidad y no podrás evitar rumores y esas cosas- explico la chica de ojos azules.

-Es un buen punto Ginny. Sólo espero que las cosas salgan bien creo que lo de Theo lo puedo manejar mejor si se supiera lo de Draco creo que sería más complicado- dijo resignada Hermione.

-Ciertamente Nott jamás ha sido especialmente pesado, Malfoy bueno si lo pensamos es tu enemigo número uno- dijo con burla la pelirroja.

-Bueno ex enemigo #1, ahora es mi compañero de torre- dijo Hermione.

-Y muchas chicas te envidiaran aún más Mione- dijo con picardía Ginny.

-Compartir torre con un cretino y ser amiga de una serpiente. Vaya si que suena envidiable- dijo sarcásticamente Hermione.

-Depende de la perspectiva Mione. Compartes torre con uno de los chicos más atractivos y listos de Hogwarts y serás amiga de otro de los más inteligentes y guapos del colegio. Eso es tener suerte- dijo Ginny convencida de cada palabra.

-Jajajajaja ay Ginny quieres matarme aunque creo que es cierto. No están tan mal- dijo la castaña

-Lo has admitido- dijo Ginny con una mirada maliciosa.

-Soy una chica Ginny y sería muy tonta si no me diera cuenta de que son atractivos a su manera- rio la castaña.

-Bueno creo que después de todo si vas a matarme- dijo nerviosa Ginny.

-Eh?- fue lo único que Hermione articulo y vio la hora. Llegaría 10 minutos tarde a herbología si se daba prisa.

Ambas se levantaron y se fueron con prisa a sus clases. La tarde pasó con normalidad en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Hermione se reunió finalmente con sus amigos en el gran comedor y respaldada por Ginny quién amenazó a los chicos para que no cuestionaran a la castaña lograro tener una cena agradable y divertida.

Mientras comían Theo se sentó al lado de Draco. Le paso una nota que el rubio leyó y entonces ambos se levantaron y salieron con disimulo del gran comedor. Se dirigieron a un pasillo alejado y cuando estuvieron seguros de que no serían escuchados por metidos se pararon frente a frente.

-Qué pasa Theo?- dijo Draco.

-Hermione es mi amiga Draco- dijo Theo sin rodeos.

-Y?- dijo inexpresivo el rubio.

-Tú eres mi amigo Draco y quisiera que no la molestes tanto por favor- pidió Nott.

-Sabes que Granger no me desagrada Theo, pero no dejare de molestarla sólo porque me lo pidas- dijo sin inmutarse Draco.

-Bueno sólo no la maltrates me he preocupado porque esta mañana ninguno ha bajado a desayunar- dijo apresurado Nott.

-Pues tal vez este intentando llevarme bien con Granger en la torre- soltó el príncipe de las serpientes.

-Vaya Draco y eso?- dijo sorprendido Theo.

-Mi querido Theo creo que estoy como tú intentando ser su amigo- respondió Draco con malicia.

-Bueno entonces no habrá ningún problema con lo que te pido- dijo Theo.

-Por supuesto que no – respondió el rubio.

-Gracias Draco- dijo Nott.

-Es un gusto amigo, ahora apártate de mi camino quiero ir a mi torre- dijo con arrogancia Draco.

-Nunca cambias- dijo Nott haciéndose a un lado- Pase su majestad.

Ambos rieron Draco se fue rumbo a la torre de los premios anuales y Theo hacia las mazmorras. Vaya conversación que tuvo con su amigo. Dejar de molestar a Hermione nunca. Sin embargo tampoco le agrado que Theo y ella también fueran amigos, conocía demasiado bien al castaño como para saber que a él le gustaba Hermione. Pero nadie es rival para Draco Malfoy y su amigo lo tendría que aprender con hechos. Hermione sería suya y de nadie más.

Llego a la torre y se fue directo a su cuarto al ver el bolso de Hermione en el sofá. Ella de seguro dormía. Se puso unos pantalones más cómodos y bajo a entrenar como todos los días hacía. Al terminar tomo una ducha y se dispuso a dormir. Había sido un día largo, pero había hecho progresos. Ahora iba enserio, pues tener competencia no le gustaba.

Tú eres mía Granger se dijo y quedo dormido. Hermione por su parte estaba en su habitación. Había escuchado entrenar a Draco, pero no le apetecía tener otra charla amistosa por ese día. Quería ordenar sus ideas y analizar las consecuencias de sus nuevas amistades. No estaba tan mal como creyó en un principio. Aquello podría incluso ser agradable. Y como dijo Ginny era cierto ambos eran listos y muy guapos. Y aunque sabía que obviamente ninguno estaría interesado en ella como chica y tampoco ella los aceptaría le gustaba la idea de ser envidiada por todas aquellas chicas que un día se habían burlado de ella. La vida si que daba giros interesantes y la amistad de las serpientes si que podía ser uno muy bueno….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap. En primera instancia Draco y Hermione han quedado en intentar ser amigos y bueno se les ha ido el tiempo y Hermione no ha hallado que excusa poner a Ron y Harry, pero cha cha cha cham Theo ha llegado al rescate. Al final ha sido su mensajero y ahora serán amigos oficiales. Ginny se ha enterado de lo que pasa entre su amiga y las serpientes y le ha animado y ayudado con los chicos. Por ultimo Theo y Draco han quedado de acuerdo y aunque Theo no lo sabe ha entrado a competir con Malfoy. Y bueno que más decir yo también envidio a Mione por tener a ambos colados por ella aunque no lo sepa.**

**De nuevo gracias a aquellos que me dejan un review y también a los que le han dado follow y favorite a esta historia me hacen muy felices y me animan a seguirlo. Estaré esperando sus comentarios de este capitulo y espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo. Besos y abrazos.**

**Sat**


	6. Chapter 6: Reacciones adversas

**Hola a todos y todas disculpen la tardanza pero la U me tiene algo escasa de tiempo sin más los dejo con el cap y espero que les guste.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cap 6: Reacciones adversas.

Era otro día más Hermione se levantó y alistó. Ese día tenía clases junto a los de Slytherin y era el momento de saber qué consecuencias traía la amistad de Theo. Era temprano y sus amigos no estarían en el gran comedor, pero a pesar de eso sentía la urgencia de ir a cualquier lugar fuera de la torre. No estaba segura de querer tener otra conversación con Draco. Y no porque le fuera desagradable o indiferente, simplemente no sentía natural llevarse bien con él y tener charlas amistosas.

Bajo silenciosamente las gradas y miró en toda dirección. Sin rastro de Draco. Se apresuró y tomó su mochila rápido. Esta vez lo iba a lograr. Salió por la puerta y camino hasta el gran comedor. Se sentaría y esperaría a sus amigos.

A medida pasaban los minutos el gran comedor comenzaba a llenarse de alumnos de todas las casas y entre ellos Hermione vio acercarse a sus amigos. Ginny se sentó a su lado y Harry al lado de la pequeña de los Weasley. Ron y Neville tomaron asiento enfrente de la castaña. Todos se saludaron y empezaron a comer. El más veloz era Ron quien no perdía ni un segundo para llenarse la boca con los deliciosos manjares que tenían frente a ellos.

Harry y Ginny charlaban amenamente y Hermione no quiso interrumpir. Al fin y al cabo ellos no tenían mucho tiempo para su romance con todo lo que solía rodearles. Como Ron parecía tener su completa atención en la comida la castaña se dirigió a Neville.

-Oye Neville, como estas?- dijo a Gryffindor con entusiasmo.

-Ehhh… muy bien Hermione, que hay de ti?- dijo Neville nervioso.

-Pasa algo Neville?- dijo perspicaz la castaña.

-No, no es nada Mione- mintió Neville.

-mmmm claro y estás listo para encarar a Snape?- pregunto sin mucha convicción Hermione.

-pues no hay mucho que pueda hacer, pero supongo que si- se limitó el Gryffindor.

Hermione se quedó pensativa por unos momentos. Neville había cambiado ahora ya no era tan temeroso y empezaba a mostrar confianza en sí mismo y eso le hizo sentirse feliz por su amigo. Estaba a punto de retomar la conversación cuando fue sacada bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

Theo se acercaba sonriente a la mesa de Gryffindor y la castaña se percató de aquello. Había contado con tener hasta el final de la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras para ver la reacción de sus amigos ante su amistad con Theo, pero al parecer el chico no le dejaría. Al instante se puso nerviosa aquella situación todavía era nueva y todos sus amigos estaban ahí. Casi en un susurro llamó a la pelirroja como si esta fuera su única salvación. Ginny la miró y luego siguió su mirada hasta llegar a Nott. De inmediato comprendo el terror en los ojos de Hermione. La pequeña Weasley tampoco sabía qué hacer y Hermione se resignó a lo inevitable.

Justo en ese momento cuando creyó que estallaría una segura discusión Draco entró al gran comedor y con pasos veloces y elegantes se acercó a Theo. Ambos intercambiaron un par de palabras y se alejaron rumbo a la mesa de Slytherine. Una oleada de alivio llego a Hermione y Ginny quien tampoco deseaba una lucha verbal debido a la amistad de la castaña y Nott. Hermione se relajó y tomó un largo trago de zumo de calabaza que se le atraganto.

Ginny vio como Hermione tocía y le dio unos pequeños golpes en la espalda para ayudarla. La pelirroja observo hacia la mesa de Slytherine y se encontró con un sonriente Malfoy. Draco parecía complacido y lo estaba. Había llegado justo a tiempo para impedir que Theo hiciera una locura. Como podía habérsele ocurrido una idea tan descabellada como ir directo a la mesa de Gryffindor. Eso le iba a traer problemas a Hermione con sus amiguitos molestos que le importaban un comino, pero ella bueno a ella no quería verla triste por una idiotez así.

Los alumnos empezaron a salir del gran comedor y se dirigían a sus clases. Draco tomó el brazo de Theo y le dijo casi en un susurro: "ni se te ocurra hacerte el amiguito de Granger frente a Snape, vale". Vale… fue la respuesta de un contrariado Nott. La verdad es que Draco tenía razón a Snape no le vendría bien saber que se llevaba con Hermione y fuera de su clase pues estaría bien, pero dentro si que podría ser un problema.

El trio dorado entro al aula y se sentaron ni muy adelante ni muy atrás. Las clases con Snape no eran "agradables" para los de Gryffindor. Y si algo podía empeorarlo era compartirla con las serpientes. Draco, Theo y Blaise se sentaron hasta el fondo como de costumbre. Todos los alumnos abrieron sus libros en la página correspondiente al tema.

A lo largo de la clase Snape lanzó muchas preguntas que para sorpresa de todos Hermione no se apresuró a responder. Ella había cambiado y se había hecho más flexible y después de todos esos años había aprendido que era mejor permanecer callada con Snape. El trío de las serpientes también le miró con curiosidad. Theo se preguntó a qué se debía el cambio de la castaña. Blaise pensó que al fin la leona había aprendido a cerrar la boca. Draco, Draco por su parte le observaba furtivamente y analizaba la situación. Hermione siempre le sorprendía de una u otra forma y este año parecía diferente en muchos aspectos.

Él se consideraba una de las personas que la conocía mejor. Todos esos años había victimizado a la Gryffindor con un irracional odio. Odio que dejo de serlo en cuarto año y se convirtió en un contrariado sentimiento de atracción. A este punto sus análisis sobre ella no eran sólo con el mero propósito de hacerla sentir mal. Este año todas las reglas cambiaban.

Sabía que el silencio de Hermione no era precisamente una aptitud sensata. Simplemente su mente divagaba por otro rumbo. Sus conocimientos sobre la castaña a veces le sorprendían. En ese momento él era capaz de saber que esa actitud se debía al temor de la leona por tener una pelea con sus amigos. Aquello sólo podía provenir de una persona muy familiar.

Draco miro de reojo a Theo. Antes de que empezara el año y él decidiera que este año Hermione sería suya no se había plantado tener competencia con su amigo. Había eliminado de la lista de posibles rivales al retrasado de Krum porque vivía lejos y parecía no volvería, a Potter porque ahora salía con la pelirroja, a la comadreja porque simplemente no era rival siempre era un idiota con Hermione y de alguna forma también el causante de sus lágrimas.

Los chicos de otras casas tenían menos oportunidades. Y él compartiría la torre de los premios anuales con ella todo el año. Definitivamente las condiciones eran adecuadas, sólo se debía encargar de mostrarle a Hermione que él podía ser todo lo que ella deseara y necesitara. Pero ahí estaba Nott quien de la nada había comenzado una "amistad oficial" con la castaña. Draco no era celoso o por lo menos jamás lo había estado, pero eso no significaba que no viera a Theo como una amenaza potencial.

El problema real era que Theo era su amigo. Le apreciaba a pesar de que nadie creyera que el frío príncipe de Slytherine pudiera apreciar de verdad a alguien. Era su mejor amigo por encima de Blaise y él único que sería capaz de descubrir que él estaba enamorado de la castaña lo que era doblemente peligroso. Análisis de consecuencias: debía conquistar a Hermione a espaldas de Theo y lograr que este no pudiera significar una verdadera competencia.

La clase termino y todos se levantaron. Snape se fue directo a su despacho y Draco sabía que Theo no perdería tiempo y se acercaría a Hermione. Al menos que él hiciera algo para evitarlo. El trío dorado se dirigía a la salida y Draco actuó rápido.

-Vaya parece que nuestra pequeña sabelotodo ha aprendido a permanecer callada- dijo con ironía Draco

-Draco…- susurró Nott con un deje de decepción

-Deja de meterte con Hermione, maldito hurón- dijo un enojado Ron.

-Vaya la comadreja al rescate, esto si que es romántico- dijo mordaz el rubio y Blaise se rio.

-Estas yendo muy lejos Malfoy- espetó Harry con la mandíbula tensa.

-Chicos!- dijo Hermione elevando la voz- sólo vámonos.

-Asustada, Granger- se mofo el príncipe de Slytherine.

-Draco- dijo tenso Theo temiendo que le llamara sangre sucia.

-Callate Nott- le dijo Zabini

-De ti- dijo despectivamente la castaña- por favor Malfoy necesitas comprar una buena cantidad de imaginación porque tus insultos ya están defasados.

La castaña paso empujando a Draco con el hombro seguida de Harry y Ron quienes miraron desafiante a Malfoy. El rubio por su parte sonrió satisfecho. Con su pequeña actuación le había dado tiempo a Hermione y había evitado que Theo y ella cruzaran palabra. Sin embargo Nott le miraba decepcionado y con un deje de mal humor mientras Blaise le preguntaba que diablos le había ocurrido.

-Puedo hablar contigo a solas Draco- Theo

-A qué viene todo este rollo Nott?- interrogo Zabini

-Claro Theo- se limito a decir Malfoy. E ignorando a Blaise se alejaron unos paso para poder hablar en privado.

-Qué ha pasado Draco?- dijo molesto Nott- dijiste que la dejarías en paz.

-Te he hecho un favor Theo y deberías agradecerme- dijo petulante el rubio.

-A eso le llamas favor, ahora Hermione se molestará conmigo- dijo un decepcionado Theo- creí que contaba contigo Draco.

-Puedes hacerlo Theo y te aseguro que te he hecho un favor antes- dijo inexpresivo Draco.

-Mira Draco, no quiero que Hermione se haga una idea equivocada de mí ahora que somos amigos-dijo Theo con firmeza.

-Vaya que te importa lo que piense Granger de ti- dijo arrastrando las palabras Malfoy.

-Te guste o no es mi amiga Draco- respondió Nott.

-Pues si tanto te enorgullece deberías decírselo a Blaise al menos no crees?- dijo Draco arqueando una ceja. Sabía que esa batalla la ganaba él- o acaso quieres que te ayude con eso?

-Como sea Draco sólo inténtalo- dijo cansinamente Theo

-Lo haré- dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

Los chicos caminaron hasta su siguiente clase. El resto del día fue relativamente tranquilo. Durante la cena Theo contuvo su deseo de acercarse a Hermione avergonzado por no haber detenido a Draco. Y a la vez intentando entender por qué Draco había actuado de esa manera.

La castaña por su parte se despidió de sus amigos y se fue rumbo a su torre. La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de discutir con Malfoy. Ni tan siquiera sabía por qué se decepcionaba. Era evidente que su pequeño arreglo "amistoso" de la torre no cambiaría su dinámica de confrontaciones en los pasillos y demás momentos. Sin embargo ella no se rendiría y debía dejarle claro a Draco Malfoy que ella no iba a seguir siendo su víctima.

Llego a la torre y se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba ahí. Escucho ruido en la sala de entrenamiento y se dirigió con paso firme a ella. Estaba ahí entrenando combinaciones de golpes y patadas con el sudor perlándole el dorso y el rostro. La castaña sabía que era casi seguro encontrarle así, pero sus hormonas no se comportaban racional y casi se escapo un pequeño suspiro de sus labios.

-Tenemos que hablar Malfoy- anunció.

Draco se detuvo y cogió una toalla para secarse el sudor. Se colocó una playera negra que le quedaba un poco holgada, pero no demasiado. Ignorandola cruzo el umbral de la puerta y luego se volvió con una mirada que le indicaba que le siguiera. Llegaron a la sala y el tomo posición en uno de las mesas y le indicó a Hermione que se sentará frente a él.

Por alguna razón que la leona desconocía seguía las instrucciones no verbales de Draco y se sentó frente a él. Cuando le vio fijamente parte de su ira desapareció y se transformo en incomodidad. La expresión del rubio era seria y le sostenía la mirada como si esperara que ella comenzara a insultarle y él fuera a decirle algo muy importante.

-Vale Malfoy no sé que ha pasado, pero debo dejarte en claro que…-Hermione dejó la idea flotando en el aire. Draco le miraba con un deje de decepción.

-Malfoy?- llamo la castaña, pues no estaba segura de que el rubio le escuchara.

-Creí que habíamos quedado en que acá me llamarías Draco- dijo arrastrando las palabras el Sly.

-Malfoy no sé que es lo que crees, pero no estoy dispuesta a soportarte allá afuera y venir y que finjas que somos amigos- soltó con desprecio la leona.

-Draco por Merlin Hermione- fue la respuesta del rubio.

-Acaso no se puede hablar contigo Malfoy- dijo enfadándose la castaña.

-Y acaso tú no puedes entender que puedes llamarme Draco- dijo Malfoy.

-Vale no te llamo por tu nombre ese es el asunto, pero tu si puedes ir e insultarme y esperar que no pase nada- dijo perdiendo los estribos Hermione- no creí que fueras tan inmaduro Malfoy.

-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti- soltó con indiferencia Draco- creí que entenderías…

-Que acá puedo llamarte Draco- dijo sarcásticamente Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Que te he hecho un favor allá afuera- dijo un orgulloso Draco.

-Un favor?- dijo incrédula la castaña.

-Sólo un par Hermione- dijo con sutileza Draco al pronunciar su nombre cosa que deseó ella no percibiera.

-Simplemente no te entiendo, no veo que favor me hicis…- Hermione dejo la frase inconclusa. De repente su mente había sintetizado los eventos de ese día. Cuando estaba en el gran comedor no sabía como evitar que Theo se acercara, pero Draco oportunamente se lo llevo lejos y luego en la al finalizar la clase de DCAO Nott no había podido abordarla debido a Malfoy.- Draco no me dirás que tú…- acaso Malfoy sabia de su amistad con Theo bueno eso parecía obvio, pero lo que le hizo dudar fue pensar que él le había intentado evitar un conflicto con sus amigos.

-Veo que al fin lo captas- dijo socarronamente- consideralo un acto de buena fe sobre nuestra tregua Granger.

-No debías- dijo la castaña a la defensiva.

-De nada- respondió arrogante el rubio- por cierto creo que deberías informar a San Potter y a la comadreja. No quiero tener que escucharte llorando lastimeramente Granger.

Acto seguido Draco se levanto y paso junto a una desconcertada Hermione en dirección a su cuarto. Lo último lo había dicho con un deje de fastidio, pero cada palabra era cierta, él no quería escuchar su llanto. Le habría gustado charlar un poco más con la castaña, pero sabía que era más inteligente darle espacio y retirarse. Había perdido lo poco que era la endeble base de su amistad al parecer, pero confiaba en sí mismo y sabía que en cuanto ella lo asimilará tendrá mas puntos a favor que en contra.

Hermione vio como Draco la dejaba sentada, sola. La verdad no entendía por que Malfoy le había ayudado. Eso no tenía sentido "un acto de buena fe" le dijo él. Debía admitirlo no había tenido el valor de decirle a Harry y a Ron sobre su amistad con Nott y de no ser por las oportunas actuaciones de Draco lo más probable es que se hubiese desencadenado un conflicto entre ella y sus mejores amigos. Estaba cansada así que dejo de darle vueltas al asunto y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto como cada dia se arreglo y salió de su habitación. Draco estaba ya listo sentado en el sofá que parecía ser su favorito leyendo. Para su sorpresa leía un libro muggle con bastante fervor. Ella había analizado la situación. Draco podía ser un idiota a veces, pero le había ayudado.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo y salió de prisa de la torre. No le gustaba la idea de agradecerle al Sly.

Draco le vio salir, cerró el libro y lo dejo en una de las mesas. Tomó sus cosas y bajo al gran comedor. Ese día no sería el ángel guardían, pero no sería necesario. Hermione le había agradecido y sabía que ella haría lo posible por evitar un conflicto. La conocía bien y sabia que la Gryffindor era completamente capaz de hacerle frente a sus amigos. Ese día no tenían clases juntos y podía apostar a que Theo no perdería el tiempo. Cuando entró al gran comedor se encontró con la curiosa escena.

Theo había llegado a la mesa de Gryffindor y al parecer quería hablar directamente con Hermione, pero típicamente San Potter y el pobreton se oponían. Ese par si que eran unos cabezas duras jamás distinguirían que no todos los que hablaba a Hermione tenían malas intenciones. Draco aguzó el oído y empezó a escuchar.

-Hermione- dijo Theo diriguiendose a la castaña.

-Tú que diablos quieres- solto Ron mirando a Theo desafiantemente.

-Ron!- protesto Hermione.

-Yo sólo quiero disculparme por lo de ayer Hermione- continuó Nott.

-Con tus disculpas a otro lado- dijo Harry tajante.

-Harry!- dijo Ginny

-Este no es asunto tuyo Potter- respondió fastidiado Theo.

-Lo que tenga que ver con Hermione es asunto nuestro- dijo Ron con las orejas tan rojas como su cabello.

-Basta Ronald, Theo es mi amigo les guste o no? Y creo que soy capaz de defenderme sola- dijo molesta Hermione.

-Así que fraternizas con el enemigo Hermione- dijo enfadado Ron.

-Creo que Hermione te lo ha dejado claro Weasley, ella y yo somos amigos y no es asunto tuyo- declaro Theo.

-Tú no podrías ser amigo de Herms- espetó Harry de manera protectora.

-Eso lo decide ella Potter- dijo enojado Nott.

-Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí maldita serpiente- dijo fuertemente Ron

-Mejor vete Nott- secundo Harry.

-Chicos!- dijo Ginny con decepcion.

Hermione se levanto harta de la situación. Odiaba las discusiones y más las irracionales como aquella. Miro a Harry y a Ron y les dijo:

-Theo es mi amigo sea que les guste o no? Creo que soy lo suficientemente capaz para hacer amigos por mi cuenta.

Luego miró a Theo y le respondió.

-Theo enserio aprecio que intentes disculparte, pero no ha sido tu culpa simplemente no has podido frenar a Malfoy no debes preocuparte.

-Ni tan siquiera lo ha intentado Herms- dijo Ron

-Me tienes harto- dijo Nott aprentando las mandíbulas.

-Vale ya paren- dijo realmente enfadada Hermione- Ron si vas a enojarte adelante. Creí que eras capaz de entender que puedo tener más amigos y Theo como ya te dije enserio lo aprecio. Si me disculpan quiero estar sola. Acto seguido se fue del gran comedor.

Llego a uno de los jardines y se sintió contrariada. Había explicado a Harry y Ron que Theo y ella estaban intentando ser amigos. La verdad le había agradado que el castaño intentara disculparse con ella aun si no debía, pero a veces no toleraba la inmadurez y la sobreprotección de sus mejores amigos. Ciertamente no eran grandes amigos, pero ella había defendido esa amistad. No por la fuerza de esta si no más bien porque le hartaba que quisieran controlar cada cosa que ella hacía.

Después de un rato suspiro. Debía ir a clases, pero se sentía desanimada. No quería tener que lidiar con una rabieta de Ron en ese momento. Ginny llego a su lado y junto a ella Harry y Ron. Ron abrazó a Hermione y le pidió disculpas por su forma de actuar. Harry por su parte se disculpo y le afirmo que si bien no le había agradado que se estuviese haciendo amiga de Nott, ella tenía todo el derecho a tener sus propias amistades.

La pelirroja observaba a los chicos complacida. Les había llamado la atención y reprendido por su sobreprotección. Harry como siempre había entendido su error. Ron por su parte accedió porque enserio quería a Hermione y debía reconocer que el había actuado irracionalmente. A ninguno le agradaba Nott, pero Hermione no era tonta y debía dejar de asfixiarla o si no se exponía a perderla. Porque la castaña había cambiado y ya no se dejaba arrastrar por las opiniones de ellos. Le debían respeto y confianza a su amiga.

Los cuatro Gryffindor se abrazaron y se fueron a sus clases. Al final del día Hermione había decidido ir a dormir temprano. Así que entró a la torre y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Mientras subía las gradas escucho un sonoro aplauso. Draco estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta.

-Felicidades Granger, al fin les plantas cara a Potter y a la comadreja-dijo socarronamente Draco.

-Estoy cansada así que si me disculpas- dijo la castaña y siguió subiendo las gradas.

-Buenas noches Granger- dijo Draco.

-Hermione esta bien Draco, buenas noches- respondió la castaña y se adentró a su habitación.

-Buenas noches Hermione- susurro Draco.

Si bien no había hecho ningún aparente avance sabía que las cosas estaban tranquilos entre ellos. Ella le estaba dando permiso de llamarle Hermione y le había llamado a él por su nombre lo que de alguna forma indicaba que estaban "bien". Por supuesto Draco sabía que Hermione tenía un carater fuerte y era de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella. Le había encantado verla plantándole cara a sus estúpidos amigos a pesar de que aquello fuera por Theo. Vaya que había ayudado a su rival, pero no tenía importancia. Al final ella le plantaría cara a todos por él y lo sabía. Era una certeza que él se encargaría de hacer realidad porque simplemente nadie es rival para Draco Malfoy.

Después de entrenar se dio una ducha leyó unos cuantos capítulos del libro y luego se dispuso a dormir.

-Lo siento Theo, pero ella es mía… fue lo último que dijo dejando el ejemplar de Los juegos del hambre que estaba leyendo en la mesa de noche y quedando dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola de nuevo a todos otra vez mil disculpas por no actualizar antes, pero como les digo he estado muy ocupada con las cosas de la U sólo decirles que ****NO**** dejare la historia. Espero que este cap les haya gustado.**

**Como vemos Draco ha metido un poco la pata para ayudar a Hermione y tanto ella como Theo le han salido molestos. Sin embargo él es Draco Malfoy y al final se ha salido con las suyas. Ha quedado en buenos términos con ambos y Hermione empieza a creer que la amistad de Draco puede ser sincera debido a su "acto de buena fe". Tambien la leona ha defendido su amistad con Theo quien le agrada, pero aclaro que es porque odia que sus amigos intenten controlarla tanto. Al final no se armo ninguna pelea fuerte entre ellos porque quieren estar más unidos y Hermione ha demostrado su templanza.**

**Eso es todo por hoy los veo en el próximo cap que espero actualizar esta semana que viene. Dejen reviews. Besos y abrazos.**

**Sat**


	7. Chapter 7:Cena disfuncional

**Hola a todos aquí vuelvo con otra actualización de este fic gracias por sus reviews y bueno espero que les guste.**

**Recomendación musical para la cena Eyes on fire de Blue Foundation *-***

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cap 7: Cena disfuncional.

Draco se despertó a primera hora. Tomó una ducha fría y se vistió. Siempre se levantaba temprano con la tenue esperanza de poder hablar con la castaña. Agarró el ejemplar de los juegos del hambre que tenía en su mesa de noche y bajo a la sala de estar para terminarlo. Era muy veloz leyendo libros y los muggles aunque le parecían confusos y a veces un poco ridículos comenzaban a gustarle. En un principio los leía únicamente con el fin de conocer un poco de los libros que Hermione podría leer fuera de Hogwarts. Ahora les tomaba el gusto y era fin de semana. Tendrían el día libre de clases.

Habían pasado solo un par de días y si analizaba su situación iba en progreso, pero le impacientaba tener que esperar tanto. Obtener la amistad de la Gryffindor sería complicado definitivamente, pero tenía la corazonada de que esta mañana sería todo diferente. Así que siguió leyendo el libro hasta estar a unas cuantas páginas del final. La puerta del dormitorio de la leona se abrió y Draco la observó mientras bajaba las escaleras. Se veía hermosa.

-Buenos días, Draco- dijo Hermione

-Buenos días Hermione- respondió el rubio.

-Oye sé que ayer no lo dije bien, pero gracias por lo que hiciste- dijo con sinceridad la castaña

-No hay de qué- dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros- para eso están los amigos, no?

-Bueno nuestra amistad es extraña en todo caso- dijo la leona sin mucha convicción

-Lo sé Hermione, pero creo que puede funcionar- dijo con firmeza Draco

-Las cosas allá afuera siguen siendo igual Draco, así que no sé qué tanto pueda durar esta amistad nuestra- dijo Hermione seria

-Oh, vamos Hermione no tienes que ponerte tan seria, lo sé es difícil para ti, pero recuerda somos amigos de torre- dijo Draco altivo- solo de torre

.Entonces por qué me ayudaste fuera de la torre?- dijo enfadada la castaña

-Cálmate es mi forma de decir que también soy tu amigo allá afuera- dijo Draco mirándola intensamente- pero eso es sólo entre nosotros- dejo salir con una voz seductora.

-Draco simplemente no te entiendo- dijo frustrada la leona- es decir, me ayudas y dices que sólo de torre, dices que lo eres ahí afuera. No entiendo tu amistad ni el motivo…

Hermione dejo aquel discurso en el aire. La verdad es que no comprendía a Draco y tampoco esperaba exactamente que su amistad pudiese durar y sin embargo parecía que una parte de ella estaba irracionalmente comprometida a intentarlo. Pero era Malfoy y también sabía que no podía cambiar las arrogancias y petulancias del rubio. Él siempre sería el chico con delirios de grandeza que se burlaba de ella. Fueran o no amigos porque su amistad sólo estaba en la torre.

Se puso de pie. No tenía ánimo de seguir esa irracional conversación. Después de todo no tenían clases y le vendría bien desayunar y pasar con sus mejores amigos un tiempo. Así que se volvió a Draco nuevamente para no dejarle hablando solo.

-Bueno, Draco bajaré a desayunar, como dije no te entiendo, pero bueno no hay mucho que decir- dijo sin convicción Hermione

-Hermione…-Draco titubeo- sé que es extraño, pero quería pedirte un favor.

Draco se maldijo interiormente, él jamás titubeaba cuando iba a pedirle a una chica salir o cuando se iba a acostar con ellas, pero ahí estaba intentando pedirle a Hermione que se quedara a desayunar con él en la torre y sonaba como un idiota. La confusión en el rostro de la castaña le alivió. A lo mejor no había notado el titubeo aunque ya no estaba tan seguro de si pedírselo o no.

-Eh? Dime Draco- dijo incrédula la leona.

-Desayunas conmigo- dijo Draco autoritario

-Creo que dijiste un favor, pero eso parece una orden Draco- dijo con un deje de hastío la Gryffindor.

-Bueno no es en sí un favor es más algo como una invitación, ya sabes siéntete honrada de poder compartir el gusto de mi compañía- dijo petulante Draco.

-Vaya, es una rara invitación y se ve que nunca cambias Draco Malfoy, pero quería ver a mis amigos así que supongo que tendré que renunciar a tu implacable presencia durante mi comida- dijo Hermione burlona.

-Muy graciosa Granger, pero no te estaba preguntado, como bien dijiste es una orden- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.

-Es enserio Malfoy no lo había notado- dijo con sarcasmo Hermione.

-El punto es que te quedas- dijo Draco con un aire arrogancia y burla.

-Así es que esto de la amistad va en serio- dijo con fingida sorpresa la castaña.

-Tan enserio como que aun sigues aquí Hermione- dijo Draco soltando una carcajada

Sin saber exactamente por qué Hermione también se rio. Y aunque le resultó extraño le pareció agradable. Jamás había bromeado con Draco en un plan no ofensivo. Y sin darse cuenta estaba dedicándole una sonrisa tímida a la que él respondía con una de sus sonrisas de lado. Un cómodo silencio se había instaurado entre los dos. Tal vez su amistad podía funcionar pensó la castaña. Tal vez no eran tan diferentes después de todo, pero no se quedaría a desayunar con él así que reacciono.

Draco por su parte había dejado de reír antes. La había contemplado sintiéndose orgulloso. Era la primera vez que la hacía reír. El silencio entre ambos era cálido y la sonrisa tímida de Hermione era un deleite. Tanto que él estaba idiotizado sonriendo de lado. Intentado no lucir como un perfecto bobalicón enamorado.

-Esto… Draco bueno ahora si bajaré a desayunar los chicos deben estar esperándome- dijo la castaña.

-Creo que por esta vez te daré permiso- contesto socarronamente el rubio.

-Oye no te pases- dijo con fingido enfado la Gryffindor.

-Intentaré no hacerlo- dijo Draco entre risas- buena suerte allá afuera.

-Acaso tú no bajas?- pregunto Hermione

-No junto a ti, sin ofender claro- dijo Draco socarronamente.

-Una vez Malfoy siempre Malfoy- dijo la castaña poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Con orgullo- respondió altivo el rubio- comienzo a pensar que no quieres irte Granger

-En tus sueños Draco- dijo la leona con una pequeña risa- bueno nos vemos supongo

-Claro- dijo el Sly burlón- ahora déjame leer.

Draco tomó el libro y lo abrió fingiendo ignorar a Hermione, pero sin dejar de verla de reojo. La castaña por su parte vio el libro en las manos de Draco y de nuevo sintió curiosidad por saber que le hacía leer libros muggles. Le hubiese gustado hablar de eso, pero ya debía irse. Había tardado bastante en salir. Así que se aproximó a la salida para ver a sus mejores amigos, pero cuando llego a la entrada un impulso se abalanzó sobre ella y se volvió hacia Draco.

-Oye Draco- dijo con fuerza la castaña.

-Aún aquí?- respondió arrastrando las palabras el Sly.

-Sería un gusto cenar contigo hoy- soltó para sorpresa de ambos Hermione.

-Está bien- dijo Draco intentando ocultar su sorpresa.

La Gryffindor dejó la torre de los premios anuales sin convencerse de lo que acaba de pasar. Ella y Draco cenando juntos, bueno no era la gran cosa sobre todo si estaban intentando ser amigos. Además tenía interés en intentarlo. Draco le parecía un tipo interesante y hasta el momento las cosas con él marchaban tranquilas. No tenía nada que perder

Cuando por fin la castaña había salido Draco cerró el libro. No podía seguir leyendo en ese momento. Todo había pasado muy rápido. No es que fuera negativo en realidad las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que él esperaba, pero le habían tomado por sorpresa y era una sensación a la que no se acostumbraba.

Se tumbó sobre el sillón y empezó a planear la pequeña cena extraoficial. Claro estaba que todo aquello no era en un plan romántico y aun siéndolo él no era de los detallistas empedernidos. Las chicas le rogaban y morían por él. Así que estaba completamente ubicado a que ni tan siquiera debía molestarse más de la cuenta. Es más debía mostrar cierto grado de desinterés, pues a pesar de llevar ya un par de años ocultando su atracción por la castaña le preocupaba que se descubriese antes de lo que él designaba adecuado.

Era una cena "amistosa" sinceramente Draco no sabía cómo categorizarla. El punto era que ella cenaría con él y que debía buscar un equilibrio. Esa mañana habían reído juntos y aunque había sido genial esa clase de cosas le ponían en riesgo. Claro estaba Hermione no estaba enterada de la atracción del rubio hacia ella ni lo estaría por un tiempo. Sin complicaciones Draco tuvo en mente los preparativos, algo simple, pero que dejara una buena impresión.

Como dije, es mía, Theo…- dejó escapar y volvió a retomar el libro. Quería terminarlo antes de bajar a desayunar.

Hermione entró en al gran comedor y rápidamente vio a sus amigos sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor. Para su sorpresa Luna estaba ahí también. Tenía un par de días de no ver a la rubia y se apresuró.

-Hola chicos- saludó Hermione con ganas.

-Hola Mione- dijo Ginny- vaya que te has levantado tarde

-Parece un milagro- bromeó Neville

-Hola Herms- dijo Harry amenamente.

-Hola Hermione- dijo con aire soñador Luna

-Vaya Luna no te veía desde el expreso- dijo Hermione poniendo un poco de huevos revueltos en su plato.

-Es cierto Luna- afirmó Harry

-Es sólo porque no he estado en la mesa de Gryffindor- respondió Luna quitándole importancia al asunto y comenzado a leer el quisquilloso de su habitual manera.

-Oye Herms- dijo Ginny dándole un codazo a la castaña- dime que tienes la tarde libre.

-Amm claro Ginny- dijo Hermione dudando ante la sonrisa pícara de Ginny.

-Eso significa tarde de chicas- dijo alegre la pelirroja.

-Chicas- dijo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Cállate Ron- replicó la pequeña de los Weasley.

-Oye Ron por qué no practicamos un poco de quiddicth en la tarde de "chicos"- dijo burlón Harry

-Tarde de chicos!- ánimo Neville

-Ninguna de sus imitaciones baratas es mejor que nuestra tarde de chicas, verdad Luna?- dijo la pelirroja

-Supongo que no- dijo despistada la rubia

-Esa es la actitud- apoyó Hermione y todos rieron.

Siempre se la pasaban genial juntos. Todos festejando y apoyándose y este año no era la excepción. Hermione quería mucho a todos sus amigos a pesar de las diferencias entre unos y otros. Quería pasar el día con ellos, pero sabía que Ginny tenía sed de escuchar lo que la castaña tenía que contar y una tarde de chicas era perfecta.

-Entonces no compartes a Herms, Ginny?- dijo Neville.

-Claro que la comparto, pero con Luna- dijo la pelirroja sacándole la lengua a Neville.

-Y mis pumpikers- añadió la rubia

-Okay okay yo solo preguntaba- dijo divertido Neville.

-Déjalas Neville nosotros la pasaremos en grande- dijo Ron

-En tus sueños Ron- dijo la castaña.

Todos volvieron a reír. Siguieron así hasta que terminaron de desayunar y luego fueron todos juntos a dar un paseo cerca del lago. Hermione la estaba pasando muy bien. Tenía tiempo sin estar con sus amigos. Todos estaban hablando amenamente, pero Harry se acercó a ella y le dijo que quería hablar con ella un momento. Caminaron un poco hasta quedar a una distancia prudente del resto de sus amigos.

-Pasa algo Harry?- preguntó con cautela la castaña

-No realmente Hermione, solo quiero preguntarte algo- dijo serio Harry

-Es sobre Ginny?- interrogo Hermione

-No, con Ginny todo esta bien, es Malfoy- dijo Harry apretando los dientes

-Malfoy?- dijo confundida Hermione- que pasa con él?

-Me preocupa cuando te quedas dentro de la torre mucho rato. No tenemos manera de saber si te ha hecho daño hasta que no te vemos- soltó preocupado Harry

-Estaré bien Harry, lo siento por preocuparlos cuando tardo, pero no me hará daño- dijo Hermione con una seguridad que sorprendió a ambos.

-Herms…- dijo Harry tomándola por los hombros con firmeza- Lucius Malfoy fue condenado a muerte lo más probable es que los mortífagos hayan intentado iniciar a Draco. No lo sabemos, pero al menos yo no considero que sea seguro.

-Harry no debes preocuparte tanto por eso. Tendré precaución. Sé lo que le paso al padre de Draco, pero debemos darle el voto de la duda a lo mejor el no seguirá ese camino- dijo la castaña.

-Sólo no quiero que nada malo te pase- dijo Harry

-Lo sé Harry- dijo Hermione abrazándolo

Ambos volvieron con el resto de sus amigos. Ron miraba a Hermione y a Harry con fijeza. Ginny se sentó al lado de Harry y se abrazó a su brazo con aparente cariño. Neville y Luna hablaban con calma. Hermione por su parte miro a Ron. Había estado enamorada de Ron durante largo tiempo y sin embargo él jamás había demostrado corresponderle. Siempre se ponía celoso si otro chico se acercaba a ella, pero eso jamás lo había impulsado a declarar un sentimiento de amor hacia ella. Simplemente no entendía al pelirrojo a veces tenía la certeza de que estarían juntos para siempre, pero otras tantas pensaba que simplemente no funcionaría.

Esa sensación de incertidumbre era la misma que Draco le producía. Se sorprendió a sí misma comparando el sentimiento de amor no correspondido de Ron con el de la amistad con el rubio. Esa noche cenarían y no estaba precisamente segura de que podría pasar. Acaso sería divertido o terminarían peleando.

Luego de que almorzaron los chicos dejaron a las chicas y se fueron a jugar un poco de quidditch clandestino. Entonces Luna se acerco a sus dos amigos y se dirigió a Hermione.

-Oye Hermione es cierto que eres amiga de Theo?- dijo Luna

-Sí lo soy, Luna- dijo la castaña ante la inesperada pregunta.

-Pasa algo Luna?- dijo Ginny

-No realmente. Dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros.

-Acaso…-dijo Ginny tratando de conectar una serie de pensamientos suelto- Luna debemos contarte

-Contarme?- dijo la rubia confundida.

-Sí sobre las amistades de Herms, vamos cuéntale a Luna- apoyo Ginny codeando a Hermione.

-Verás Luna, no le puedes decir a nadie…- Hermione comenzó a contar la historia con Theo y con Draco.

-Así que eso es lo que pasa-dijo enigmática Luna.

-Es una locura Herms, pero cuenta hay algo nuevo- apresuró Ginny.

-Sí- fue todo lo que dijo Hermione

-Cuenta-dijo Ginny

-Bueno hoy no cenaré con ustedes, pero necesito que me cubran por favor-dijo la castaña misteriosa.

-Cenarás con Theo?- preguntó Luna.

-Dinos Mione- dijo ansiosa la pelirroja.

-Cenaré con Draco- soltó Hermione intentando sonar despreocupada.

-Con MALFOY?! Vaya Mione creí que no se llevarían bien, pero fue un error parece que se llevan de maravilla- dijo con un tono insinuante.

-No insinúes cosas Ginny somos "amigos" no es nada del otro mundo- se defendió la castaña.

-Por qué simplemente no se lo dices a Ron y a Harry?-preguntó la rubia con aire soñador.

-Dejarían de hablarme Luna- dijo triste Hermione.

-Son un par de inmaduros- dijo Ginny

-No lo entiendo no tienen por qué si Draco sólo es tu amigo-dijo Luna

Hermione se sonrojó, pues no se había percatado que todo parecía como si ella estuviese saliendo con Draco secretamente y ciertamente sus amigos no debían enojarse por algo así, pero igual lo harían.

-Lo sé Luna, pero los chicos no lo entenderían- dijo Hermione

-Sí Luna ya sabes como son, pero cuéntanos tú te gusta Neville?- interrogo la pelirroja

-Eh? Bueno no-dijo Luna

-Mmm que lastima creía que si- dijo la castaña

-Igual yo Luna- dijo Ginny.

Las chicas siguieron hablando largo rato sobre todo. Chicos y deberes. Hechizos y accesorios. Fue una grata tarde para Hermione y había quedado con Ginny y con Luna ambas la cubrirían para que pudiese cenar con Draco. La verdad es que no sabía que esperar.

Draco por su parte había salido a desayunar y había estado preparando todo para la cena. Sería la primera vez que usarían el comedor de la torre y vio que estaba muy bien equipado saco una vajilla de cerámica y los cubiertos de plata junto a las copas de cristal. Sabía que aquello era muy cliché, pero le daba igual quería sorprender a Hermione. Había ordenado a un par de elfos que le preparan un magnifico plato para ambos. Cuando todo estaba preparado tomó un ducha se puso uno de sus finos trajes con una camiseta blanca sin corbatín. Había dejado un par de botones abiertos que dejaban entrever parte de su clara piel.

Hermione entró a la torre. Busco con la mirada a Draco, pero no lo vio y por un momento se planteó la posibilidad de que el la plantara. Se disponía a subir a su habitación cuando escuchó la voz del rubio.

-Justo a tiempo Hermione- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras de una manera seductora y mirándola penetrantemente.

-Draco…-Hermione se embobó por la imagen que tenía del rubio. Ella sabía de sobra que Draco era apuesto, pero jamás le había atraído tanto como en ese preciso momento. Se reprendió mentalmente por sentirse inevitablemente atraída por la serpiente.

-Ven, he preparado el comedor- dijo Draco con una voz sensual. Estaba completamente complacido. Sabía reconocer cuando alguien se sentía atraído por él y lo notaba en la mirada de Hermione.

-Estás muy elegante, Draco- dijo la castaña- déjame vestirme para la ocasión bajo en un momento.

Subió las escaleras y Draco la perdió de vista en cuanto entro a su habitación. Se sentía confiado esa noche. Había impresionado a Hermione sólo con su apariencia, pero no había contado con la imagen que vio salir de la habitación de Hermione. La castaña llevaba un sencillo vestido azul marino de tirantes que le sentaba de maravilla. El vestido resaltaba sus curvas y dejaba entrever parte de su piel que el uniforme y su ropa de rutina no. El Sly hizo un terrible esfuerzo para no quedar boquiabierto.

-Lindo vestido- dijo tendiéndole una mano.

-Como dijiste adoro el azul- se limitó a decir la castaña tomando la mano de Draco y dirigiéndose al comedor.

-Antes de que lleguemos debo hacer algo- dijo Draco

-Mmmm?- fue lo único que articulo la castaña. Acto seguido Draco pasó una de sus manos por la cintura de Hermione y con la otra le cubrió los ojos. Ante esto la leona se sonrojo y no puedo evitar respirar la fragancia de menta de Draco la cual se le apeteció deliciosa.

-Sé que es nuestra primera cena juntos, espero que no sea demasiado ya sabes- dijo Draco parando justo en la entrada del comedor- Sorpresa – y entonces quito su mano de los ojos de Hermione quien admiró el buen gusto había una vela en el centro de la mesa y los platillos estaban pulcramente servidos. Un mantel rojo cubría la mesa y las sillas de roble estaban dispuestas una frente a la otra.

-Vaya Draco es hermoso- dijo Hermione sin saber bien que palabras usar.

No tanto como tú… pensó Draco, pero no lo dijo. En cambio arrastró la silla más cercana para que Hermione se sentara y tomó asiento frente a ella.

-Bueno no deberíamos dejar que se enfríe- dijo Draco tratando de romper el hielo.

-Tienes razón, luce exquisito- respondió Hermione.

-Espero que así sea- dijo Draco probándolo. Hermione también probó su plato y el deleite llegó a su paladar.

-Delicioso-exclamó la castaña

-He probado mejores- dijo altanero el rubio

-Sabes a veces olvido que eres un Malfoy- dijo en plan de broma la leona.

-Soy un Malfoy a orgullo, pero sé dejarlo de lado cuando es necesario- dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso es muy interesante- dijo con sinceridad Hermione.

-Me considero una persona fascinante como sabrás-dijo el Sly con un gesto altivo de cabeza.

-Es muy curioso, pero cierto- respondió la castaña

-Bueno suficiente de mí, qué tal tu día?- intentó desviar la conversación Draco

-Pues fue tranquilo y divertido supongo-dijo dudando la castaña

-Ya veo- dijo Draco con educación.

-Draco…-dijo dudando Hermione- quiero preguntarte algo.

-Adelante- respondió el rubio

-Desde cuando te gustan los libros muggles?- interrogo Hermione dejando ver su curiosidad.

-Creo que desde que empecé a leerlos, ya sabes son entretenidos- dijo Draco restándole importancia.

-En realidad lo son, pero pensaba que para ti lo muggle ya sabes…- Hermione no supo como terminar la idea.

-Bueno incluso mi padre sabía que no todo lo muggle era inservible para un mago, haces cosas interesantes, además quién podría prohibirme leer sus libros ahora?- dijo Draco con un deje de amargura.

-Draco… lamento lo de tu padre- dijo la castaña con pesar al ver la expresión de amargura en los ojos del rubio.

-No debes preocuparte, él sabía en lo que se metía, pero ya basta de hablar de eso- dijo Draco inexpresivamente.

-Tienes razón- dijo Hermione pensando en su conversación con Harry- Sabes leí los juegos del hambre durante el verano, pero aún no he leído el último libro

-Sinsajo?, bueno voy por el segundo- dijo Draco animado de que dejaran el tema de Lucius fuera

-En llamas fue mi favorito- respondió Hermione

-Es una historia fascinante, no tanto como yo, pero fascinante-dijo el rubio petulante

-Ay Draco tú y tus cosas y dime crees que se queda con Peeta o con Gale?-pregunto la castaña.

-Pues estoy a punto de terminarlo y creo que se quedara con Peeta- dijo con firmeza Draco

-Aun si ama a Gale?-pregunto Hermione

-Bueno, ya sabes Gale y ella se han conocido un largo tiempo y han vivido muchas cosas juntos, Peeta en cambio la ha amado en silencio todo ese tiempo, pero en cambio ellos han sobrevivido a un verdadero peligro juntos, y aunque no se de cuenta creo que Katniss se ha enamorado de Peeta porque ha demostrado ser capaz de elegirla a ella y tratar de protegerla porque es lo más importante para él. Ya sabes él no la ve como la líder de una rebelión la ve como la chica fuerte que ama y que es capaz de transmitir esperanza. Creo que Peeta la entiende y no la presiona por eso al menos para mi debería quedarse con él.- Finalizo Draco.

-Vaya, estoy sorprendida y creo que tienes razón. La verdad es que Peeta es de lo más lindo aunque no podemos obviar que Katniss tiene una mayor conexión con Gale por lo vivido esos años. Sin embargo también apoyo que debería quedarse con Peeta o tal vez con ninguno. No lo sé- respondió la castaña fascinada por el análisis de Draco.

Lo que Hermione no sabía era que la seguridad de Draco decaía en que él se veía a sí mismo como Peeta. Hermione al igual que Katniss no sabía el efecto que tenía en él. No hasta que fuera el tiempo de revelarlo y estaba Weasley que era su amigo de años al que sabía Hermione amaba, pero nada de aquello le quitaría a Hermione.

Terminaron de cenar y Draco se dispuso a sacar una botella de vino tinto de y servir dos copas. Hermione tomó la suya con cautela y sorbió un trago. No habían hablado tanto, pero aquél silencio era agradable. La castaña terminó su copa y Draco le sirvió más. Ella lo acepto y entonces Draco rompió nuevamente el silencio.

-Bueno, por qué no vamos un momento a la sala?- pregunto despreocupadamente

-Claro- dijo Hermione y lo siguió hasta la sala. La castaña se sentó frente a Draco, pero este toco con una mano el espacio vacío a su lado.

-Puedes sentarte a mi lado, no te haré daño sabes?-dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras

-Sabes, debería dudar de eso-respondió la leona sentándose al lado de Draco

-Lo haces?-interrogo el Sly

-Ilógicamente no, siento que no quieres hacerme daño Draco- dijo dulcemente Hermione.

-No quiero hacerte daño- dijo Draco con suavidad

-Ha sido una linda velada Draco, gracias por la cena- dijo Hermione aspirando de nueva cuenta el olor menta de Draco.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado- contesto el rubio con cautela.

-Dudo que exista una persona a la que no le hubiese gustado, te luciste Draco- dijo Hermione terminando la tercera copa de vino y encaramándose al sofá para acurrucarse en el regazo de Draco

-Gracias supongo quería que fuera especial- Draco fue consciente de la comodidad de la castaña y se dio cuenta de que el vino le estaba afectando. Hermione no se comportaría así de otra manera y menos aún con él. Debía tener cautela de cometer una estupidez como besarla por mucho deseo que sintiera.

-Lo fue Draco aunque es raro- dijo Hermione relajada. El vino la había desinhibido.

-Raro?- preguntó Draco sin convicción

-Ya sabes cualquiera pensaría que estamos saliendo o algo si nos viera-dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente con los labios entreabiertos.

-Bueno nadie nos ve Hermione- dijo Draco con malicia. Aquellos comentarios de la castaña lo ponían nervioso y lo hacían reaccionar.

-SHHHHH- dijo Hermione poniéndole un dedo entre los labios a Draco, quien tuvo el deseo de besar su dedo- somos amigos de torre

Draco tomo la muñeca de Hermione y delicadamente bajo su mano. Quería acariciarla. Quería hacerla suya. Besarla como si no existiese un mañana, pero sabía que no debía. No era el momento. Debía esperar.

-Somos amigos de torre y creo que alguien no tiene tolerancia al vino- dijo el rubio con tono burlón.

-Estoy suficientemente cuerda para ver lo que insinuas Draco- dijo con tono ofendido la castaña. Y en ese momento Draco supo que Hermione había dicho aquello a consciencia.

-Sí, claro sólo actúas raro porque sí- dijo Draco- bueno es tarde y deberíamos dormir.

-Que aguafiestas eres a veces Draco-dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie- pero tienes razón muero de sueño.

-Lo sé- dijo Draco.

Acto seguido se levanto y tomando a Hermione desprevenida la alzo en sus brazos con una sonrisa divertida.

-QUE HACES DRACO?!- gritó asustada la castaña.

-Tratarte como una damisela en peligro- dijo Draco divertido.

-Bájame Draco- dijo Hermione luchando contra Draco inútilmente.

-Te llevaré a tu habitación, relájate- fue todo lo que el rubio dijo y comenzó a caminar.

Draco subio sin ningún problema las escaleras sosteniendo a Hermione. Llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de la leona y pidiéndole que se sujetara con fuerza abrió la puerta y encendió la luz. Las paredes azules les recibieron y Draco deposito a Hermione suavemente sobre la cama. Ella lo miro.

-Te has pasado con eso Draco-dijo firmemente

-Tal vez, pero sé que lo disfrutaste- dijo el rubio seductor

-Loco, estás loco, pero fue agradable- dijo la castaña relajadamente.

-Bueno debo retirarme-dijo Draco sin ganas de irse.

-Creo que es lo más apropiado-reconoció Hermione un tanto sonrojada por Draco mirándola

-Buenas noches Hermione- dijo Draco y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Hermione enrojeció como un tomate.

-Bue-buenas noches Draco- dijo apenada

-Descansa y recuerda que va enserio-dijo Draco implacable- nuestra amistad ya sabes.

-Cla..claro-respondió Hermione aún nerviosa por el beso.

Draco no dijo más y salió de la habitación de Hermione cerrando la puerta suavemente. Se fue directa a la suya se sacó el traje y se puso pijama estaba acalorado. Por un momento había pensado que Hermione había perdido el control y no había sido así. Se sintió culpable e idiota en algún momento la deseo con más fuerzas de lo que pensaba y lo dejo entrever. Al menos al final había recalcado su amistad y la calma llegó a él. Todo había salido de maravilla a ese paso sería suya y de nadie más. Finalmente se acostó y se dispuso a dormir.

Hermione por su parte se había quitado cuidadosamente el vestido. Aun sentía el beso de Draco quemando su mejilla. Se reprendió mentalmente. No sabía porque razón se había dejado llevar. Draco era un don juan, pero en todo caso su amigo y ella se había mostrado completamente atraída por él. Se negó a admitir que había querido besarlo en el sofá. Sin embargo los recuerdos venían e iban y trato de desviarlos. Ella no conocía a Draco bien y no podía dejar que una atracción física la dejará actuar sin escrúpulos definitivamente debía controlar eso. Poco a poco el sueño le fue ganando.

Al final se quedó profundamente dormida, pero sus pensamientos la traicionaron. En sus sueños al único que vio fue a Draco…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola lamento tardar en actualizar de verdad no me linchen. Gracias por sus reviews y espero que les haya gustado el cap. Se que es apresurado, pero Hermione se empieza a sentir atraída por Draco desde la cena. Es ahí donde lo deduce al menos.**

**Al parecer Harry tiene miedo de que Draco sea mortífago y tiene miedo de que intente dañar a Hermione, pero ella confía inexplicablemente en Draco. Tenemos las miradas de Ron hummm será que tiene celos de Harry. Ginny y Luna por su parte le han cubierto. Grandes cosas se vienen así que pendientes. Besos y abrazos a todos los adoro.**

**Sat**


End file.
